Harry Potter and the Ring Bearers
by bassplayersrock
Summary: Sorta a spoof off of LOTR with the rings and all. Three girls have rings of power wanted by Voldemort, can they keep them from him? Full of romance and fluffy stuff I'm sure. Draco, Oliver, and Ron all with original characters Harry/Hermione
1. Meet Luna

Hi I'm Luna Morrisson,  
  
I come from a very wealthy family known as the Morrisson. My father  
  
works for the Ministry of Magic. And my next door neighbors are the  
  
Malfoys. Draco has been my best friend ever since we were very  
  
little. We are now in our 5th year at hogwarts, so dont feel afraid  
  
to talk to us.  
  
Draco: Yes I'm not really mean to fellow Slytherins.  
  
Luna: Yes he's really not. *giggle*  
  
Anyway, Heres the back story.  
  
I *Luna* and really the daughter of Prof. Snape. He gave me up after  
  
Voldemort killed my mum, because he knew he couldn't raise me and  
  
have a teaching job at the same time. I have a nasty Ravenclaw  
  
fraternal twin sister. Her name is Severiana, but we call her Sierra.  
  
Or *behind her back* Severly Snapped the Second. I have no idea that  
  
she is my sister or that Snape is my father so please don't tell me.  
  
Prof. Snape will eventually come out and say so.  
  
Oh! If you get on my bad side, I do have a habit of knocking others  
  
out of windows. *just ask Crabbe and Goyle*  
  
Prof. Snape: Luna, Draco! Class! NOW!!!  
  
Sierra: *Humph*  
  
Luna and Draco: *making stupid faces at Sierra* Coming Professor!  
  
~*~  
  
Luna steps off the train,  
  
*aah feel the breeze.... EXCUSE ME!!*  
  
Luna had tripped over a girl she had never seen before..  
  
*WHO DO U THINK U ARE TRIPPING MY LIKE THAT!!*  
  
Draco holds Luna's arm and pulls her towards the coaches.  
  
*c'mon luna shes a Gryffindor, they're always like that....*  
  
~*~ 


	2. Eliza's First Run in with Slytherin

14 year old Eliza Dishque stepped off the Hogwarts express and got  
  
her first real look at Hogwarts School of Withcraft and  
  
Wizardy. "Wow..." she breathed out, she was looking forward to this  
  
so much. She became so preoccupied with gazing up at the gorgeous  
  
castle before her that she didn't notice the two people walking  
  
right at her... *bonk* "EXCUSE ME!" a blonde haired girl in green  
  
robes yelled at her, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TRIPPING ME LIKE  
  
THAT?" the girl walked off with a blonde haired boy muttering about  
  
Gryffindors. That's what she was of course, she had been sorted two  
  
weeks prior to first day of school because of her "special  
  
circumstances." She was an exchange student, from Germany, and  
  
Professor Dumbledore had decided to sort her by herself, away from  
  
the squeeling first years, for which she was very thankful. She  
  
watched as the indignant girl, obviously her age, walked away with  
  
her head up in the air with that boyfriend of hers who looked as if  
  
he owned the world. *Must be Slytherins* she thought to herself and  
  
started towards the school behind two boys her age, one with  
  
disshelved brown hair and round glasses and the other, bright red  
  
hair and shining blue eyes. 


	3. Your Coach My Princess

Draco opened the door to the coach, and saw that it sat four.  
  
*Hmm* not quite as romantic as he had hoped for but oh well.  
  
*Crabbe, Goyle! C'mon now*  
  
The two lumbering idiots barreled through the crowd and shoved Luna  
  
out of the way. They had a bit of trouble fitting into the coach at  
  
the same time.  
  
Luna looked disgusted...  
  
Draco sneered.  
  
*If I wasn't as forgiving as I am I would send you two to the train  
  
tracks!*  
  
*Whoa! Luna, these are our body guards..* Draco Explained.  
  
*What are they guarding... our superior intellect or are they jsut  
  
here becuase their soo stupid they couldn;'t think of something  
  
better to do... HMPH!*  
  
Draco helped her into the coach, and sat down next to her. Her put an  
  
arm around her and kissed her cheek.  
  
* Don't worry, we can lose them once were in the great hall*  
  
Draco gave her one of his smiles. Luna Smiled back and nuzzled him.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle looking at each other and rolled their eyes. They  
  
knew Luna had had it in for them since she set eyes on them in the  
  
summer. She hated them, they hated her.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
As they walked into the great hall Draco and Luna ran ahead. They sat  
  
near the middle and made sure they were already surrounded. Crabbe  
  
and Goyle just rolled their eyes.  
  
After the sorting and the meal, Draco and Luna walked arm in arm to  
  
their dorms. Draco escorted her to the door, bid her adieu and kissed  
  
her full on the lips goodnight.  
  
*goodnight crumpet, my love*  
  
*goodnight teacake...*  
  
The other Slytherin girls watched luna as she enterd the room.  
  
Janie spoke up right away.  
  
*Hi how are you! I'm janie Mac Phearson!  
  
*I'm Luna Morrisson, I see you're new here. Welcome to Slytherin. I  
  
think we're going to be very good friends. I saw how you handled  
  
those Hufflepuff first years in the hall. They're such doofuses*  
  
*I couldn't agree more.*  
  
Luna and Janie walked up to two beds that were side-by-side, they  
  
changed into their pajamas and fell asleep. 


	4. Meeting Ron

Eliza walked into the crowded hall and, not for the first time that  
  
evening, her breath was taken away. Every single aspect of this  
  
castle was just beautiful. She looked up to the front of the hall  
  
and saw Prof. Dumbledore talking with a dark looking professor with  
  
long, slick black hair and menacing eyes. She could already tell she  
  
wouldn't take a liking to this guy. Prof. Dumbledore looked up and  
  
gestured for her to take a seat at the Gryffindor table, which she  
  
did. No sooner had she sat down than a boy slid in next to her and  
  
started ranting and raving about some horrid professor. She looked  
  
up to see who he was talking to and to her surprise, no one was  
  
there but her. "Excuse me," she interupted him, "but, do you talk to  
  
yourself often?" The boy turned to look at her and his face  
  
automatically lit up, bright red. He started mumbling something  
  
incohherent so Eliza decided she should just introduce herself to  
  
shut him up. "I'm Eliza, Eliza Dishque." "Oh, Ron, Ron  
  
Weasley." "Well, Ron Weasley, would you like to talk about what's  
  
got you so riled up?" "Oh it's just professor Snape, he's terrible,  
  
he already took ten house points off from Gryffindor and all we were  
  
doing was teasing Pansy Parkinson, that horrible Slytherin, about  
  
her horrible cat, so now me and Harry have detention with Filch  
  
tomorrow night, and it's not even the first day of classes!" He said  
  
all of this very fast and it took a while for Eliza to process it  
  
all. "Ok so, who's Snape?" she asked. Ron looked terribly  
  
shocked, "You dont know who Snape is?" "Well, I'm new..." "Really?  
  
You couldn't possibly be a first year." "Oh no, I'm 4th, but I came  
  
from Germany." "Oh that's cool, well snape is the nasty looking man  
  
up talking to Dumbledore." So THAT'S who that man was, he does sound  
  
like a pill. "Uh-huh, who were you teasing again?" "Oh, me and Harry  
  
were just picking on Pansy Parkinson, ugly Slytherin, none of us can  
  
stand her." "Who's Harry?" All around students turned their heads  
  
and gasped as they heard Eliza says this. Ron's mouth gaped  
  
open, "You mean, you don't know who Harry Potter is?" Now is was  
  
Eliza's turn to be shocked, "OH! Harry POTTER? Oh, I didn't know you  
  
were talking about him, of course I know who he is, who doesn't?"  
  
Ron looked very relieved. "Well, he's my best friend" he said  
  
proudly. Eliza couldn't help but think he looked unabashadly cute in  
  
this moment. She looked him over once more and thought to herself,  
  
*wow, my first friend!* 


	5. Prof Snape talks to Dumbledore

*Hello Prof. I expect your summer holiday was good*  
  
*why thanx Prof. Snape, yes it was.....*  
  
*There she is Professor, my Luna. Isn't she beautiful... and She  
  
knows how to pickk her friends.....*  
  
*I know you're proud of her Severus, but you cannot say anything  
  
until she is ready to hear it.*  
  
*These past years have been so difficult professor.... Shes' soo  
  
close but yet shes' not mine...*  
  
* Severus, you can keep it secret for just a little longer... Shes'  
  
your daughter after all.*  
  
*She looks so much like her mother, I could just break down when I  
  
see her. She is my only source of joy*  
  
*Severus.... you must stop dwelling on the past. He who must not be  
  
named can sense it you know.*  
  
*He wont ruin my life twice... He's not taking the other love of my  
  
life away*  
  
* I'm glad you feel that way Severus, on a lighter note, please be a  
  
little lighter on the Gryffindors....*  
  
Dumbledor chuckled heartily.  
  
Snape just kept watching Luna and Draco. 


	6. Coming Home

"Hey, Eliza! Over here!" Eliza heard someone shouting her name above  
  
the loud chaos of the Great Hall and looked up to see Ron waving  
  
frantically, trying to get her attention. There was another boy  
  
standing next to him try to look for who Ron was yelling to. There  
  
was also a girl standing next to Ron, *Too close if you ask me...*  
  
Eliza thought to herself. She quicly got up and ran over to  
  
him. "Hey 'Liza, meet Harry Potter... Harry this is Eliza Dishque,  
  
she's from Germany, isn't that sweet!" "Totally!" Harry said while  
  
looking at the girl standing in front of him. Eliza started to feel  
  
a bit uncomfortable under his gaze so she turned to the girl next to  
  
Ron. "Hi, I'm Eliza," She held out her hand and the girl took it and  
  
introduced herself, "Hermione Granger, lovely meeting you, Ron's  
  
already said so much about you." Ron, yet again, turned beet  
  
red. "Well, now that you've all met let's go shall we?" He offered  
  
an arm to Eliza who took it and they were off to the Gryffindor  
  
common room. Once there Harry and Ron bid the ladies goodnight and  
  
went up to their dormitories. Hermione turned to Eliza and  
  
said, "C'mon, I'll show you where we sleep, we're roommates now! Oh  
  
it's going to be so much fun this year with you, you seem like a  
  
really fun girl..." The girls headed up to their dorm, chatting away  
  
like old pals, eagerly anticipating the next day, the first day of  
  
classes. 


	7. Breakfast and a Crashing Window

Under Crabbe and Goyle's eyes Luna and Draco headed down to the great  
  
hall for breakfast the next morning. The first day of classes.  
  
*Do they have to follow us everywhere...* Luna questions sharply as  
  
Crabbe and Goyle followed them.....  
  
*Yes crumpet they do, they have different schedules than us so we'll  
  
lost them soon enough*  
  
*I do hope so*  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
They took their seats at the Slytherin table, and waited for the food  
  
to appear... Within seconds of everyone being seated, the food  
  
magically appeared. Bacon, scrambled eggs, and waffles!  
  
*Rasberry crepes!* Luna squealed delightfully. Draco wasted no time  
  
in passing them to her. She was about to daintily eat a bit of her  
  
scrambles eggs when she was disgusted by the toast caddy's being  
  
raided by huge chubby hands.  
  
*Goyle!!* Draco scolded angrily. *One at a TIME!!*  
  
Goyle gave his two extra pieces of toast to Crabbe, who happily  
  
accepted them.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Draco walked arm in arm with Luna to Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
class.  
  
Luna and Draco sat down. Luna looked over to see Eliza sitting next  
  
to Ron, Harry , and Hermoine.  
  
*She knows how to pick friends* Luna sneered.  
  
*yeah, the WRONG sort* Draco hissed.  
  
*Hello Class!, I am your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
Mr. Stuart Mac. Phearson, today I will be teaching you how to duel.  
  
Does anyone know how to duel?*  
  
*I do Proffessor Mac. Phearson* Luna said standing up.  
  
*Ahh very good Luna, will someone challenge her?* 


	8. The Window

Defense Against the Dark Arts, Eliza was told repeatedly how cursed  
  
the professors of this class were. But Prof. Mac. Pherson didn't  
  
seem too bad. Too bad she was sitting next to Ron, very distracting,  
  
he kept shooting glances her way every now and then, making her  
  
giggle uncontrollably. Her attention was geared back to prof.  
  
MacPherson when he asked who wanted to demonstrate a duel. That  
  
blonde, snobby Slytherin girl from the other day volunteered. Oh  
  
would she show her. "Will someone challenge her?" Prof. MacPherson  
  
asked. Eliza was ready, "I will." She stood up and began to walk to  
  
the front but was pulled back suddenly, she looked up and saw Harry  
  
holding onto her arm saying "are you crazy, she's a slytherin,  
  
she'll probably avada you right outta here!" "Oh nonsense, Harry,  
  
she's just a wannabe Dark Arts major, I can handle her." She walked  
  
to the front and faced the girl now known to her as Luna. "Wands  
  
Ready!" Luna sneered from behind her wand and walked to her  
  
designated place, Eliza followed, fairly confident in her dueling  
  
abilities. The two opponents turned and Prof. MacPherson counted out  
  
for them, "On the count of three ladies. One.... two....  
  
three!" "Rictusempra!" Eliza cried, green rays came shooting from  
  
her wand at Luna. Luna went sliding backwards across the floor,  
  
stopping just short of her snotty boyfriend who hurriedly picked her  
  
up. She shot back at Eliza quickly though... "FLYTHROUGHIFFICUS!"  
  
She shouted. Eliza felt a violent push and she went flying...  
  
straight out the window. "'LIZA!" Ron shouted running to the now  
  
shattered window. All the Slytherins were rolling on the floor  
  
laughing while the Gryffindors and prof. MacPherson made their way  
  
to the window. "Eliza are you alright?" Ron asked as he finally made  
  
his way to her. She sat up and looked at him and would have laughed,  
  
had she not just have been thrown out of a window, at the horrified  
  
look on his face. "Well, at least we were on the first floor..." 


	9. Serves her right!

Luna stalked over to the window.  
  
*Serves you right for tripping me, and being stupid enough to think  
  
you can stand up to a Slytherin. You must be muggle-born*  
  
Luna stalked away laughing evilly. She was joined by Draco and Janie.  
  
Proffessor Mac. Phearson was even laughing.  
  
Draco got very close to Luna so that his lips were not even an inch  
  
from her ear.  
  
*great move crumpet, those mug-bloods deserve to fear us. We're Pure  
  
Wizards, and we're rich, and we love each other. Who could ask for  
  
more*  
  
Draco and Luna stalked off to Potions. 


	10. Evil Slytherins

"Oh that girl, how dare she talk to you like that? And send you  
  
flying out a window no less. Of all the audacity..." "HARRY!" Eliza  
  
shouted, interuppting Harry rant of how terrible a person Luna  
  
Morrisson was. "Harry," She started, quieter this time,"It doesn't  
  
bother me, i'm over it, you should get over it too." Ron gaped at  
  
her, "You mean, you're not mad at her, that terrible Slytherin, I  
  
mean look, she gave you a bruise..." Ron traced his finger over her  
  
cheekbone where a nice black and blue bruise was now forming. Eliza  
  
reached for his hand and held it at her side as they made their way  
  
to potions. "I said I'm over it, and no i'm not mad at her. I don't  
  
know what it is about all those slytherins, but they must have some  
  
reason to hate Gryffindors so much, I mean all that hate doesn't  
  
just come from no where. I'm gonna be friends with them." At this  
  
the trio she was walking with stopped. "what do you mean Eliza?"  
  
Hermione asked, obviously very confused. "I mean what I said  
  
Hermione, I'm gonna be friends with those slytherins, if it's the  
  
last thing I do." They continued on in silence to potions, each  
  
debating this idea in their heads. 


	11. Potions Class

*Welcome to the first day of the rest of your life*  
  
The students (all except Luna and Draco) looked at each other  
  
fearfully. Especially Ron)  
  
* We will be starting with a rather advanced potion today to see if  
  
you all remember how to PAY ATTENTION!! Mr. Weasley! Stop loking at  
  
Ms. Dishque and PAY ATTENTION!!*  
  
The Classroom broke in horrendous laughter. Ron turned beet red once  
  
again.  
  
* Go easy on him Proffessor, he's never seen a pretty girl before*  
  
Luna spoke up.  
  
Proffessor Snape seemed as thought he'd been stabbed, then stakled  
  
over to her table. Draco sqeezed her arm tightly.  
  
*Ms. Morrisson, do you think that you can speak up like that without  
  
raising your hand?*  
  
Snape walked back to his desk and zapped up the ingredients onto  
  
everyones desk.  
  
The class got underway and at the end Snape started walking around  
  
checking up on everyone.  
  
*Luna, perfect as I expected from my Slytherins.*  
  
He continued downthe row..  
  
*Orange, Eliza. Orange!!??*  
  
Snape got frustrated and raised his voice.  
  
* I asked for a purple solution NOT ORANGE!! 20 pointes from  
  
Gryffindor for not paying attention!*  
  
*Proffessor!* Luna yelped.  
  
* Proffessor, you can't expect her to get it right right away, Shes'  
  
a foriegn exchange student! She probably couldn't understand all of  
  
your english seeing you mumble soo much!* Luna sounded like a defense  
  
lawyer.... Draco persisted in tugger down into her seat.  
  
Snape stalked up to her, and glared her in the eyes.  
  
*Luna Morrisson, How DARE you talk to me that way!!!!!!!! I will give  
  
her back 10 of her 20 points and as much as I hate to do it, deduct  
  
10 from YOU!*  
  
He stalked angrily back to his desk.  
  
*CLASS DISMISSED!!I hope none of you are as insubordinate as Luna and  
  
Eliza tommorrow!*  
  
Draco escorted Luna to the lunchroom.  
  
*What was that, you knock her through the window then you stand up  
  
for her! Are you LOONEY!!*  
  
*I caused her enough damage already. It's my fault the potion was  
  
orange anyway. I jinxed it!*  
  
*Smooth move crumpet* Draco said kissing her. *try not to stand up  
  
for her next time tho. *he said kissing her quickly on the lips. 


	12. Let's Start Over

*Did she just stand up for me?* Eliza sat in the almost empty  
  
potions classroom, debating in her head what the past 10 minutes had  
  
just proven. "They're good at heart..." she thought aloud. "What?"  
  
Ron asked, clearly confused. "The Slytherins," she turned to look at  
  
him, "They're just like us, they just have a reputation that they're  
  
trying to keep up. I knew it! C'mon I have to go talk to Luna!"  
  
Eliza grabbed Ron's hand and gripped it tightly as they walked into  
  
the Great Hall. Many whispers were heard as they passed by all the  
  
different tables, still holding hands. *Jealous girls...* Eliza  
  
thought with a grin. "Wait, where are we going?" Ron asked as they  
  
drew nearer and nearer the Slytherin table. "I don't know about you,  
  
but I'm going to talk to Luna... over there." She pointed to Luna  
  
and that boyfriend of her's. "Oh no, no no no. No can do." Ron held  
  
up his hands in protest. Eliza sighed and continued on without him,  
  
*he'll grow up one of these days* she thought to herself. Finally  
  
she reached Luna. "Ehem..." she cleared her throut and waited for  
  
Luna to turn. When Luna turned she immediatly stopped talking. Eliza  
  
started, "I just wanted to... well... thank you, for standing up for  
  
me in potions today, you really didn't have to." Luna looked  
  
speachless, almost as though no one had ever thanked her  
  
before. "Oh, um, you're welcome." she said hesitantly. "Look," said  
  
Eliza, "Let's pretend like I'm not a Gryffindor and you're not a  
  
Slytherin. Let's start over." She held out her hand to Luna, "I'm  
  
Eliza Dishque." Slowly Luna raised her hand and shook Eliza's, "Luna  
  
Morrisson, pleased to meet you." The girls shook hands for a few  
  
seconds longer. Everyone in the Great Hall that had eyes, sensed the  
  
walls between Gryffindor and Slytherin slowly coming down. 


	13. Luna and Eliza Call a Truce

*Okay, well since I don't know you and you don't know me I guess I  
  
couldn come down off my ladder and be nice to you from now on. Just  
  
not on the quidditch field.*  
  
*okay Morrisson.* Eliza happily agreed.  
  
*Let me introduce you to my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy*  
  
Draco kept his back to her. Luna pinched him, he looked betrayed but  
  
then turned around.  
  
*Hello, pardon me if I dont shake your hand, my father would kill me.  
  
He has a thing against Mug-bloods and Gryffindors*  
  
*OH well, you be that way* Luna said sqeezing his hand and rubbing  
  
his fingers comfortingly.  
  
*I can't really be seen talking to you Eliza, so do you mind if we do  
  
this some other time.*  
  
*Okay* Eliza agreed enthusiastically.  
  
Eliza walked back to her table.  
  
*Draco, you won't tell your father will you? He'll break our  
  
betrothal for sure!*  
  
*I wouldn't do anything that would seperate us Luna, it would break  
  
my heart!* Draco kissed her on the lips again, for seemingly longer  
  
than usual. *I couldnt stand being with out you* he looked teary for  
  
a moment, but then went on with Lunch. Neither of them had any  
  
classes after lunch today seeing as Prof. MacGonagall was ill, and  
  
Flitwick was out of town for the week. Draco escorted her to their  
  
dorm and they spent the afternoon studying. Until they were called up  
  
for Quidditch practice....... 


	14. A Good Talk with Hermione

"I so cannot believe you just did that Eliza." Hermione exclaimed as  
  
Eliza took her seat next to Ron. "Yea I don't know whether to be  
  
really afraid, really impressed or really weirded out by you now."  
  
Ron said shaking his head. Eliza took his hand, not for the first  
  
time that day, and squeezed it reasuringly. "Luna and I are going to  
  
be friends now. Don't worry I won't force you guys to be friends  
  
with that Draco Malfoy fellow. You seem to not like him too much."  
  
Ron smiled and decided now would not be a good time to tell her all  
  
about their amazing tales with ferret boy. He was lost in his  
  
daydreaming about that day when Draco when his attention was snapped  
  
back when Eliza said, "I don't see what you people have against him.  
  
He seems nice enough, polite, sharp dresser, very nice hair, good  
  
looking boy that Draco Malfoy..." "WHAT?!" Harry and Ron yelled  
  
simultaniously. "Just checking to see if you guys were still awake."  
  
Eliza said mischeviously. "Well, while you two go off into dreamland  
  
again, I'm gonna steal Eliza and have a good girl talk, ok? ok bye."  
  
Hermione jumped up and grabbed Eliza and they were off. "So.."  
  
Hermione started, "You like Ron huh?" Eliza stopped in her  
  
tracks, "Wha, what?" "I can tell you do, it's ok, he's a really  
  
sweet guy, just a good friend of mine of course. I'm partial to  
  
harry myself." "Wait, wait, you like Harry? Oh that is the cutest  
  
thing ever! I have to get you two together." Eliza exclaimed,  
  
clearly excited about this new discovery. "Alright, well if you get  
  
to get me with Harry, then it's only fair that I get you with Ron.  
  
Deal?" Eliza looked at Hermione's outstretched hand and thought  
  
*what they heck, I do like Ron, what could it hurt?* She shook  
  
Hermione's hand, "Deal." As they made their way back to the table  
  
Eliza couldn't help but think to herself, *what have I gotten myself  
  
into?* 


	15. Go Go Green and Silver! Quidditch Practi...

Luna walked out onto the field from the girls locker room. She  
  
tightened her grip on *The Star Shooter*. The *shooter* was a  
  
personally desinged broom that Lucius Malfoy had bought for her as a  
  
betrothal gift. It was black and blue. The handle was redwood stained  
  
blue then stained black over it so it was irridescent in the sun. The  
  
broom end of it was blue and transitioned from dark sea blue to sky  
  
blue. She gazed up into the setting sun, *beautiful coloring* she  
  
thought.....  
  
*Luna! C'mon team meeting!* Draco disrailed her train of thought by  
  
grabbing her arm and running with her towards the bench.  
  
They sat down and Marcus Flint started his monotonous ramblings about  
  
how much he hated Gryffindor and how much Slytherin had to win the  
  
Quidditch Cup this year.  
  
After he finished, the team got up, mounted their brooms, and started  
  
to practice.  
  
Luna's *Star Shooter* was faster than a firebolt, with excellent  
  
handling. She had no problem riding it, or controlling it. He  
  
teammate threw her the quaffle, she caught it, and scored on their  
  
keeper. Marcus grinned, he loved Luna's tactics. She was a nice girl  
  
to certain people off the field, but she knew how to play nasty. She  
  
wasn't afraid to knock the members of the other teams off their  
  
brooms.  
  
Draco, meanwhile, was chasing the snitch as usual. He flew along the  
  
ground close to the Snitch. When he heard the others cheering, he  
  
looked up and saw Luna high-fiving Marcus. No sooner was Marcus away  
  
from her then she started making fun of his teeth. She thought Marcus  
  
was disgusting. Draco turned his attention back to the Snitch and  
  
realized that it was flitting above the stands. He quickly pulled up,  
  
rounded about and caught it. *Potter doesn't stand a chance this  
  
year* he thought.  
  
Janie was the keeper, and she knew the other team's chasers were nota  
  
s good as Luna. Thats why she didn't care if Luna could get the  
  
quaffle past her. She loved it when she deflected it thought. Being  
  
Luna's best friend, they always had new ideas. Luna would have made a  
  
great keeper if she hadn't had such a good throwing arm.\  
  
Madam Hooch blew her whistle.  
  
*Come on in now Slytherins! Time to go the great hall for supper!*  
  
The team floated towards the ground and ran to their seperate locker  
  
rooms.  
  
*Great job today Janie, you got it past me more than usual* Luna  
  
said, hugging Janie tight.  
  
*Thanks BFF!* Janie squealed. *Were going to have a great season this  
  
year!*  
  
Both girls walked back to castle. Halfway there, Draco caught up with  
  
them and put an arm around Luna.  
  
*Great job love!* He exclaimed. He also kissed Janie's hand. She  
  
rolled her eyes.  
  
* Draco you're such a ladies man* Janie walked ahead and caught up  
  
with Oliver Wood of Gryffindor.  
  
*Whats she doing with him?* Draco asked.  
  
*She's been seeing him all summer, she wrote it in her letters. They  
  
were both in Paris and he asked her out. The whole thing got started*  
  
Draco looked annoyed.  
  
*What, he's an upper classman and no concern of ours.*  
  
Draco smiled and whispered *At least I don't have to take care of two  
  
girls anymore* He laughed softly.  
  
Luna giggled.  
  
Both took their seats at the table in the great hall. 


	16. Dinner and a Change of Vocabulary

As Luna and Draco strolled up to their seats at the table, Luna hear  
  
her name and quite a bit of snickering.  
  
She turned about and strode up to Pansy Parkinson...  
  
*Is ther something you would like to say to my face Parkinson!* Luna  
  
snarled.  
  
*Yes* Pansy retorted. *As a matter of fact there is* *How come you  
  
waltz around like you and Draco own the place, yet he took me to the  
  
yule ball last year.*  
  
*Well if you ask me and I'm sure he'll agree because we practically  
  
share a brain, his head wasn't screwed on right if you get my jist.  
  
Because, he would never ever want to be seen in public with a  
  
horsefaced arse like yourself!* Luna growled into Pansy's face.  
  
*D'ya want to take this outside Morrisson?*  
  
*Yes, I would*  
  
Both girls strode out of the Great Hall and into the Hallway.  
  
Neither knew that Prof. Snape was watching.  
  
Luna and Pansy took steps in opposite directions.  
  
*This is for Draco* luna thought. *EXPELLIARMUS!!* Luna shouted.  
  
Pansy's wand flew from her hand into Luna's. *Don't feel so secure  
  
now, do you Parkinson*  
  
Pansy started to back away with a look of fear about her.  
  
*VOCABULARIUS FRACARIUS LOCKOMARIUS* Luna shouted again.  
  
Pansy went flying at the wall with a burst of red lights and smoke.  
  
*parlevous france* pansy whimpered.  
  
Luna doubled over laughing *MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!, You get what  
  
you deserve you little dung-beetle* Luna continued to laugh.  
  
Professor Snape strode out form his hiding spot.  
  
*Morrisson? What's going on here, and why is Ms. Parkinson muttering  
  
in french?*  
  
*I tried to stop her sir, but she wouldn't listen. Told her it was  
  
for her own good, I did. But NOOOOOO, she had to cast a spell on  
  
herself, and I've been trying to break it with her wand. You see?*  
  
Luna handed Snape the wand.  
  
*Morrisson...* Snape started, Luna cringed thinking he wasn't going  
  
to go along with her story. *Thank you for trying, you're a first day  
  
of classes hero.* he said, softer than usual. *Now, do you know of  
  
any French wizarding schools?*  
  
Luna walked with Snape to his office, dragging Pansy behind her. They  
  
contacted her parents, told them the story and Pansy was due to be  
  
sent off the *Maison du Magnific Magic*  
  
Snape knew what had really gone on, but he knew better then to turn  
  
his own daughter in.  
  
Draco caught up with Luna on their way up the stairs.  
  
*What was that about?* He asked suspicious Luna might have hurt  
  
someone.  
  
*Oh I tried to stop Pansy from turning herself French but she wouldnt  
  
have it.*  
  
*Oooh* he said, looking somewhat relieved. Then he saw the glimmer in  
  
her eye. *oh no.....* he groaned. *What didja do now*  
  
* I simply used a simple little harmless language spell on her* Luna  
  
said looking as innocent as possible.  
  
Draco couldn't help but laugh. *yeah the dork was in for it, wasn't  
  
she!*  
  
Both continued on laughing and walking up the stairs.  
  
Draco simply couldn't stop laughing. *My dad would be proud of you*  
  
*I know he would* Luna agreed.  
  
Draco grabbed her hand and squeezed it. *We're the craftiest ones  
  
here d'ya know that?*  
  
*sure do, teacake, sure do*  
  
They continued on, he walked with her until they were outside her  
  
door.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her, *I don't know if i want to leave you  
  
alone with other girls..* He diid a Han Solo lopsided grin.  
  
*I'm trustworthy in a sense...*  
  
*Oh well, you do behave won't you*  
  
* oh yes, these are my friends, not horsefaced areses*  
  
He smiled again, she was silly one that luna.  
  
*la luna...* Draco whispered, tipping her chin up. He kissed her  
  
sweetly.  
  
Luna glowed bright red, and whispered something in elvish.  
  
AS he walked away he held a hand out to her.  
  
Luna smiled again, and then finally remembered that she hah to go to  
  
bed..  
  
*goodnight crumpet* draco thought to himself as he walked back to his  
  
half of the dorm.  
  
The other guys eyed him as he walked in....  
  
*WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!* He asked sharply.  
  
As he fell asleep that night, he dreamt of the summer night breezes,  
  
and the soft chiffon curtains blowing in them. He dreamt of home, and  
  
how Luna and him had had sooo many adventures. *away from that  
  
potter* he thought.  
  
********************************************************************* 


	17. Strange Morning

Eliza got up before her roommates the next morning and decided to  
  
head down to breakfast early and maybe work on that potions  
  
assignment Snape had given them the day before. She skipped her way  
  
down the stairs and into the breakfast hall humming her own little  
  
tune. Lost in her music she didn't even notice the boy standing in  
  
the middle of the walkway and bumped right into him, nearly knocking  
  
herself to the floor. He grabbed her before she could however and  
  
when she came to her senses she finally saw who it was. "Ron! What  
  
are you doing down here this early?" She asked curiously. "I could  
  
ask you the same question..." he replied with that cute accent that  
  
made her weak in the knees every time she heard it. "Well, I was  
  
just up before everyone else and decided to head down early. What's  
  
your story?" she asked. "I couldn't sleep." "Why not?" "I was  
  
thinking." She really wanted to ask what he was thinking so hard  
  
about that it kept him up all night but decided against it. *He'll  
  
think I'm prying into his personal life, don't want to lose a friend  
  
before I really even make one...* she thought, as she took a seat at  
  
the Gryffindor table. He slid in next to her, really close she  
  
noticed. She glanced over at him and caught him staring at her. He  
  
quickly turned away, and surprise of all surprises, he was turning  
  
red all over. She giggled and thought *caught ya!* Suddenly, out of  
  
no where, a house elf popped up and started hopping around asking  
  
them what they would like to eat, or drink or if they wanted any  
  
kind of service at all. Eliza found this creature incredibly funny  
  
and couldn't help but laugh out loud at it. Ron glanced up, eyes  
  
sparkling, and muttered something uncomprehensible under his  
  
breath. "What was that?" Eliza asked. "I just said you're really  
  
cute when you laugh..." he trailed off, looking surprised at himself  
  
for actually saying such a thing out loud. But then, out of the  
  
blue, he leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek. Eliza was  
  
shocked but didn't have time to reply because at that moment the  
  
Great Hall started filling with people and Harry and Hermione both  
  
ran up talking excitedly about the fun day ahead of them. 


	18. Forward to Halloween strange dreams

Draco and Luna hurried back up to thier dorms after classes on  
  
Halloween. Both had had detention with Snape, who cut it short to go  
  
get his costume on. He was supposed to be a woman. *we know what that  
  
looks like* But remembered what had happened third year and decided  
  
to be the yellow M&M.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Draco and Luna ran up to thier dorms......  
  
Luna quickly showered then had a house elf do her hair and makeup.  
  
Then she slipped into her rennaissance dress. And as a final touch a  
  
house elf placed a crown onto her head.  
  
Draco had also taken a quick shower then slipped into his tights,  
  
pantaloons, lacey shirt, and velvet overcoat. Then on his shelacked  
  
hair as a final touch, he placed a tall pointed hat, decorated with a  
  
long peacock feather. he also grabbed his shoes from a house elf who  
  
was polishing the buckles for the millionth time.  
  
He waited for Luna to come downstairs....  
  
And when she did, she took his breath away.......  
  
  
  
Her gorgeous dress was Black crushed velvet on top that ended at the  
  
empire waist, then blue barroque satin all the way down tothe floor.  
  
He kissed her hand, then took her arm and they walked together to the  
  
dance.  
  
Professor snap met them at the door, *evening Luna, Draco* He said.  
  
Luna and Draco suppressed thier laughter into coughs. It wasnt too  
  
often that you seen Professor Snape as an M&M with a cape.  
  
They were stopped short by something that was more of an insult than  
  
funny thought.  
  
Harry and Hermione entered dressed as Luna and Draco, except Harry  
  
was Luna and Hermione was Draco. The room was in an uproar. Luna  
  
could see Draco's face turn red....  
  
Ron soon followed with Eliza, they were rubber ducks.  
  
Luna pulled Draco over to the dancefloor.  
  
*C'mon, a little dancing will make you forget about that* She said  
  
softly.  
  
*I can't believe he's wearing a skirt* Draco scoffed.  
  
*You're wearing tights and puffy pants* Luna remarked, looking down  
  
at Draco's skinny knees.  
  
*Yeah but not a skirt* He laughed again.  
  
*Hermione's wig is horrible, She looks like the dad from the Duracell  
  
commercial*  
  
Draco gave her his mischevious look.  
  
Finally it seemed like forever, but it came time for a slowdance.  
  
...every now and then, we find a special friend, who'll never let us  
  
down....... The music went. It was a song from CASPER.  
  
Draco pulled Luna close. His arms seem stronger when he was hugging  
  
her. They danced slowly.  
  
Finally the dance ended.  
  
Ron, Harry, Eliza and Hermione all headed back up to their dorm.  
  
Draco walked with Luna.  
  
He did the usual walking her to her room and kissing her goodnight,  
  
but this time he surprised her when he kissed her. He seemed to be  
  
fainting....  
  
Luna caught him *Draco I think I'de better walk you to your room*  
  
She pulled out her wand and zapped him into his PJ, then walked him  
  
to his bed and tucked him in.  
  
She went to sleep thinking about how stupid harry's legs had looked  
  
in a skirt. *ewww* she shuddered.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
*I'm coming to get you......I killed your mother! I can KILL you too!*  
  
Luna lifted her sword, and tried to fight her attacker but he was too  
  
strong. He pulled her sword away from her and turned to Draco. He  
  
stabbed Draco hard, twisting the sword. Draco cried out in pain. Luna  
  
ran to Draco, and held him. Luna felt the same sword stab her in the  
  
back, then all she remembered was Snape screaming no.....  
  
*Ahh* Luna screamed waking up with a jolt.  
  
She ran out of her room, down the stairs and back up to Draco's room.  
  
She did a running Jump and leapt onto Draco's bed. He freaked out.  
  
*Whats wrong!*  
  
Luna was sobbing  
  
* I had a horrible nightmare! Someone was killing you and me!*  
  
Draco held her. Then walked her back to her room. This time he tucked  
  
her into bed and kissed her goodnight.  
  
*Don't worry, Snape's not going to let that happen.* 


	19. The Dance and the Darkness

Eliza sat in the Great Hall, watching the people around her and  
  
staring up at the awesome Halloween decorations thought *This is the  
  
greatest Halloween ever* Harry had finally gotten up the nerve to  
  
ask Hermione to the dance and it seemed they were having a marvelous  
  
time together. Eliza had nearly died laughing when she saw they were  
  
dressed as Draco and Luna. Hermione being Draco and Harry being  
  
Luna. It was just too funny. She glanced beside her at Ron to see  
  
that he was bopping his head to the beat. She remembered how nervous  
  
he had been about asking her to the dance and how excited he had  
  
been when she had said yes. They hadn't talked about that morning, a  
  
month ago... *wow, a month? that seems like so long ago!* she  
  
thought absentmindedly. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a  
  
bouncing ball of energy known as Janie McPherson. Her and Janie had  
  
become very close over the past month, even though she was Slytherin  
  
and Eliza was Gryffindor. "Guess what I am?!" Janie asked, with much  
  
enthusiasm. Eliza took in her friends appearance and figured it out  
  
right away... "You're an ELF! And where is that man of your huh?"  
  
Oliver Wood stepped out from behind Janie, he was also an elf. "Oh  
  
my word Oliver, you look SO ridiculous!" Eliza started to laugh  
  
hysterically, Ron joined in shortly after seeing his good 7th year  
  
friend. "Bloody hell Janie, how did you ever get Wood to put THAT  
  
outfit on?" "I wouldn't be talking Weasley, just look at yourself, a  
  
DUCK?" Oliver retorted. "Not just any duck, I'm a RUBBER duck, and  
  
so is Eliza. We're here together." Ron beamed. Eliza beamed right  
  
back at him. "Yea, so I've heard..." Oliver said, obviously  
  
uniterested since he'd heard it about twenty times that week that  
  
they were going together. Janie suddenly spotted one of her  
  
Slytherin friends and her and Oliver said their goodbyes and were  
  
off. Just that moment Eliza's favorite song started playing and she  
  
just had to get up and dance. "RON!" she exclaimed, "This is my  
  
favorite song, you MUST dance with me!." He started to protest but  
  
she turned her puppy dog eyes on him and said "PLEEEASE?! I'll love  
  
you forever, I swear!" This comment caused the red head to turn (you  
  
guessed it) red with embarassment, but he couldn't resist, so he  
  
walked her out to the middle of the dance floor, pulled her close to  
  
him and they began to sway to the music.  
  
*May it be an evening star, shines down upon you.  
  
May it be when darkness fall, your heart would be true.  
  
You walk a lonely road, oh how far you are from home.  
  
Mornie Utulie (Darkness has come)  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen)  
  
A promise lives within you now.*  
  
As the music went on, Eliza couldn't help but feel the lyrics down  
  
to her soul. Especially the part about being far from home, boy was  
  
she ever far from home. But for some reason she felt right at home  
  
where she was at the moment, in Ron's arms. She couldn't help but  
  
notice the Elvish in the song as well. *Darkness has come...* she  
  
thought. This was the one prevailing phrase in her head, for many  
  
days and months to come. 


	20. Something Smells Foul, and it's not the ...

Luna and Draco strolled casually into the potions classroom. Snape  
  
was fuming behind his desk as usual. His black eyes flashing from  
  
beneath his black hair.  
  
* It has come to my attention, that some fo you (nasty look directed  
  
to the Gryffindors) have been insulting me. My inside sources tell me  
  
that you also are behind in your homework. Therefore, all homework  
  
for this week shall be doubled as an encouragement to get back on  
  
task as soon as possible.* The class groaned and Luna could've swore  
  
she saw him smile at her beneath his long hair.  
  
The ingredientswere zappped onto everyone's desk and they began.  
  
A dash of wormblood, and teaspoon of snake rattle juice.  
  
*This stuff, bloody STINKS* Ron exclaimed.  
  
*Mr. Weasley! We can do without your commentary about the Karcurserus  
  
Potion!* Snape snapped harshly. *If you even get cursed this potion  
  
could save your life!*  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, and Eliza just mouth *okay* at Ron.  
  
*Professor!!* Exclaimed Draco.  
  
*It's Luna, she's passed out!*  
  
*Mr. Malfoy, bring Ms. Morrisson up here. Weasley help him!*  
  
Ron groaned as he helped Draco lift Luna onto Snape's desk.  
  
Snape, held up a small flask or sweetly smelling potion. He dripped a  
  
small amount from the cap onto Luna's lips.  
  
Magically Luna sat up.  
  
*Professor! What happened?* Luna asked,  
  
*The fumes from the Karcurserus Potion made you pass out, you're  
  
alright now.*  
  
*Thank you Professor* She said, smiling at him. Snape looked  
  
surprised, then his face softened momentarily. Suddenly it snapped  
  
back to it's usual menacing feelingless self. Snape, was coughing  
  
horribly. He collapsed onto the floor, his chest heaving.  
  
*Professor!* Luna exclaimed, dropping to her knees next to him. She  
  
brushed the long black hair out of his face, and placed a finger on  
  
his neck.  
  
*I'v got his pulse! He's alive*  
  
Luna heard a snicker from the back of the room. Then a husky, ugly  
  
voice spoke out.  
  
*He's such a weak Professor, it makes me sick! He can't even stand up  
  
to one of my belgian fainting spells*  
  
Severiana Phlemington, a new Ravenclaw, stepped up. Her long unruly  
  
black hair surrounded her face, which housed her black unfeeling eyes.  
  
She looked strangly like Snape, just harder, and with no heart.  
  
Luna glared at her.  
  
*Don't think you can waltz in her and start knicking out the  
  
professors!* She sneered. Her blue glittery eyes flashed, also  
  
somewhat like Snape's.  
  
Luna magicked Snape onto a stretcher, and started to walk him down to  
  
the hospital wing, but she stopped in form of Severiana. She pulled  
  
back her hand and slapped Severiana hard acrossed the face.  
  
*I'll teach YOU to mess with SLYTHERIN house!* Luna growled.  
  
Luna, Draco, Janie, Eliza, Ron, Harry, and Hermione continued to the  
  
hospital wing. Luna and Draco walked with their noses up.  
  
Severiana narrowed her eyes, and sensed the ring. *Shes the one*  
  
Severiana thought to herself.  
  
*Hey!* A red headed Ravenclaw 6th year ran up to Severiana. *What do  
  
you think you were doing, knocking out Snape!* It was Andrew of  
  
Ravenclaw. He was a Beater, and team captian. He was now right in  
  
front of Severiana. *Don't think that just because you're on my team,  
  
you can get away with everything.*  
  
Andrew was joined by his girlfriend Ashley. *C'mon Andrew, we've got  
  
to go to dinner* Ashley said. She smiled at Severiana, who only  
  
returned a grimace.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Snape was concious again, and sitting up in his bed in the hospital  
  
wing.  
  
*Ms. Morrisson, have you been here all evening?* He asked softly, his  
  
voice still coming to.  
  
*Yes Professor* Luna said, munching on a chocolate frog.  
  
He reached up and brushed her bangs out of her face. Luna just kept  
  
smiling.  
  
*Has someone used a cheering charm on you?* He asked suspiciously.  
  
*Yes actually, Draco and I okayed it, so Madam Pomfrey used the spell*  
  
*Oh! Look at the time! Dear girl you must go down to dinner, don't  
  
spoil it with such things* Snape said.  
  
Luna started to walk off, then turned around.  
  
*Professor? Why are you so nice to me?*  
  
Snape was silent for a moment, and thought.  
  
*I don't know* he said *Maybe it's just you're going to marry the son  
  
of my old school-friends*  
  
*Oh!* luna said laughing. Then she skipped off.  
  
Snape watching, and bit back tears...  
  
*Whay can't I tell her!* He thought to himself. 


	21. That was strange

Eliza walked silently between Ron and Hermione, as they made their  
  
way down to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry wouldn't be joining them  
  
that night because he was preparing for his first Quidditch match of  
  
the season: Gryffindor v. Slytherin. This was always the most  
  
anticipated match of the season, because Slytherin and Gryffindor  
  
were, obviously, arch rivals. But that was the farthest thought from  
  
the three Gryffindor's minds as they walked.  
  
"What was up with Snape today?" Ron asked quietly.  
  
"I was just wondering the exact same thing." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, he seemed really strange around Luna all day. You don't  
  
suppose that... well. I don't know, I'm probably way off but, you  
  
don't think they're having some sort of love affair or something do  
  
you?" Eliza suggested.  
  
Her two companions looked at her strangely. Then as if on cue, all  
  
three of them burst out laughing.  
  
"Can you imagine? Snape, liking one of his students?" Ron managed to  
  
gasp out between laughs.  
  
They made their way over to their table and almost as soon as they  
  
sat down Eliza bounced back up saying she had to to run off and see  
  
one of her friends. She bent down quickly kissing Ron on the cheek  
  
and ran off leaving a giggling Hermione and scarlet red Ron behind  
  
her. "She's never kissed me before..." she heard Ron mutter after  
  
she left.  
  
"Yo Janie! What's up girlie?" Eliza asked, approaching the Slytherin  
  
table to great her best friend. Janie happened to be a Slytherin,  
  
very good friends with Luna Morrison as well.  
  
"Hey! Nothing much, just getting ready for my match, we are SO going  
  
to cream you Dishque!" Janie exclaimed, jokingly. They were always  
  
poking fun at the rivarly between their two houses. Eliza always  
  
thought 'How can she possibly be my rival, she's like my favorite  
  
person in the world!'  
  
"So what was up in Potions today? Snape was acting really weird,  
  
don't you think?" Eliza questioned as she sat down next to Janie,  
  
getting some nasty looks from the Slytherins around her, which she  
  
promptly ignored.  
  
"Yea, he was way out of it. He's been weird all year if you ask me.  
  
I think he's hiding something." Janie said, but then quickly  
  
changing the subject, "SO tell me all about your BOYFRIEND."  
  
"What boyfriend, I don't have a boyfr... Oh you mean Ron?" Eliza  
  
said, finally catching on to what Janie was talking about.  
  
"He's a Weasley right? How long have you been together? And dont'  
  
tell me you aren't together, I saw you kiss him like two seconds  
  
ago." Janie continued rambling about Eliza's "boyfriend" until:  
  
"Excuse me ladies, though Weasley may be quite interesting to talk  
  
about, I'm afrain he doesn't make very good lunch table discussion."  
  
A voice drawled from right next to Eliza. She glanced over to see  
  
that Draco boy Luna had introduced her to ealier. 'Well, well, he's  
  
not so nice without his girlfriend around now is he?' Eliza thought.  
  
"Well excuse me, I don't believe we were talking to you. And how  
  
terrible a thing for you to talk to me? Didn't you say it yourself,  
  
you're father would positively die if he saw you talking to me?" was  
  
Eliza's quick witted reply. " I liked you a lot better when Luna was  
  
around."  
  
The boy looked at her as though he hadn't understood a word of what  
  
she had just said and in that moment Eliza realized she had spoken  
  
it all in German. But Janie, also having grown up a bit in Germany  
  
understood it all and slapped her high five before turning to Draco  
  
and saying "Try to stay in your own conversations from now on, punk."  
  
Draco looked appauled but said nothing more and the girls continued  
  
their gossip until it was time for Janie to go to her Quidditch  
  
game. She was the Slytherin Keeper, and a darn good one at that.  
  
"I'll see you after the game ok? Good luck!" A couple people passing  
  
by looked very surprised to see a Gryffindor wish a Slytherin good  
  
luck, but as always, Eliza ignored it a continued on her way. As  
  
soon as she got out of the Great Hall she was jerked into an empty  
  
classroom by a very strong arm.  
  
"Ok, look, I'm really sorry I haven't been nice to you in the past,  
  
it's just, I'm not sure how to deal with my girlfriend being friends  
  
or whatever with a Gryffindor. More or less a mudbl... I mean muggle  
  
born Gryffindor. So... can we start over?"  
  
The blur of green robes and blonde hair paced back and forth in  
  
front of her, running his mouth a mile a minute and when he  
  
finished, was standing in front of her, hand outstretched.  
  
She slowly reached her hand out and took his and he firmly shook it.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, it's a pleasure meeting you."  
  
"Eliza Dishque, same to you as well." She smiled, and he smiled back.  
  
"I'll talk to you after the Quidditch game. Maybe we could all go  
  
out for Butterbeers. Sound good?" Draco suggested.  
  
"Great. See you then."  
  
Draco left the room without another word, headed for the Slytherin  
  
locker rooms to change for his match.  
  
"Well that was strange..." 


	22. Slytherin vs Gryffindor The First Game o...

As the Slytherins approached the field, they felt the chilly November  
  
breeze...  
  
Luna mounted her star shooter, and went into Chaser position. he  
  
winked at Draco, who winked back.  
  
Madam Hooche released the Snitch, and the Bludgers, and released the  
  
Quaffle. She blew her whistle. They were off.  
  
Luna could see Draco and Harry bobbing in the wind as they chased the  
  
Snitch. She kept her eye on the quaffle.  
  
She zoomed forward, caught the quaffle, and faked out Oliver Wood.  
  
Marcus Flint high-fived her.  
  
*10 Pointes to Slytherin* Lee Jordan exclaimed.  
  
There was a large BOOOO from the crimson supporters, but the  
  
evergreen supporters roared with pleasure.  
  
Janie deflected Angelina's tosses.  
  
Luna was having a great day, al she was doing was scoring.  
  
*Luna! Look Out!* Marcus screamed. He grabbed the bat away from one  
  
of his beaters and deflected a Bludger that was following Luna.  
  
Draco meanwhile, was chasing the Snitch. He was a littl behind  
  
Potter. He realized that Potter was faking him. He saw a small glint  
  
of gold.  
  
Luna watched Draco zoom toward the Snitch. He was fast... she thought.  
  
Draco bobbed up and down on his Nimbus Two-Thousand and One. Weaving  
  
in and out, with Potter hot on his tail. He could hear Potter's  
  
breathing. Draco kicked in harder, and zoomed toward the Snitch. He  
  
reached out and almost got the Snitch but it zoomed away.  
  
Luna continued to score on Oliver.  
  
Marcus took it upon himself to knock oliver off his broom. Flint  
  
barrelled at him, and knocked Wood down.  
  
Janie screamed. She left her goal, and headed at top speed on the  
  
Violet Streak, towards the Gryffindor goal posts.  
  
Luna caught her by the back of her robes.  
  
*What are you DOING! Get back to the goal! Do you want us to LOSE!!*  
  
Luna's eyes were flashing horribly. She was glowering at Janie, but  
  
at the same time Janie knew she was just concerned about her sanity.  
  
*I've got to get to Oliver*  
  
Luna huffed, then released her, and took janie's place at the goal.  
  
Draco was watching, and wasn't please.  
  
Harry laughed. *Great!* he thought smiling.  
  
Draco lurched forward, he couldn't let Potter get the Snitch now. He  
  
closed his fingers around the small snitch.  
  
*Malfoy gets the Snitch! Slytherin WINS*  
  
The Slytherin Supporters roared with glee.  
  
The Slytherins performed a victory lap, and headed down to the locker  
  
rooms. They had to get back ASAP for the party in thier dungeon.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
When Draco got out of the locker room, Luna met him with a long kiss.  
  
He looked surprised. *Wow! Luna!* he said before kissing her more.  
  
They walked down to the dungeon commons room with extreme ecstacy  
  
from the adrenaline still lingering after the game.  
  
Snape met them...  
  
*Luna Morrisson, great job today. I'm sure MacGonagall is "pleased"*  
  
He smiled.  
  
Then followed them into the common room. Everyone celebrated over  
  
Butterbeers, and tons of candy.  
  
But suddenly out of nowhere, a slytherin girl burst into yellow  
  
feather.  
  
*Canary Cremes* Luna thought...  
  
Another one rolled ont he floor when their tongue got too big for  
  
their mouth.  
  
*Ton-Tongue Toffee!* She said.  
  
*Proffessor! The Weasley 6th years have been swapping our good stuff  
  
for their trick stuff!*  
  
Snape gave them a sly grin... *Don't worry about that, MacGonagall  
  
will hear about it*  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The middle of the night rolled around, and the Slytherins headed to  
  
bed.  
  
Draco kissed luna goodnight, and then went to bed.  
  
Luna snuggled under her covers, and fell asleep.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
*Your Mother was a fool! As was your Father! Betraying me! They  
  
should have known better. I killed Diggory and I'll kill you and all  
  
your friends too!*  
  
Luna was sitting under a moss covered tree, shaking. It was cold, and  
  
Draco was dead or unconcious.  
  
Lucius Malfoy had tried to get Voldemort to leave them alone, but hes  
  
efforts were futile. A dark haired, husky voiced girl, Voldemort's  
  
new servant, was gald to kill Lucius Malfoy. Snape was being tortured  
  
alive as well...  
  
Luna tried to fight Voldemort, but she couldn't she wasn't strong  
  
enough...  
  
*Avada Kadevra*  
  
She felt the green light......  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* Luna sat up in bed  
  
sweating and screaming.  
  
She ran out of the room and did a running jump onto Draco.  
  
*Luna! Whats wrong!* He said, surprised.  
  
She was sobing* Voldemort, he killed you and me and your dad, and  
  
Snape was screaming* She sobbed.  
  
Draco walked her into the common room and awoke Snape.  
  
Luna told him of her dream. He looked worried.  
  
Then he did something surprising.  
  
Snape pulled Luna into his arms. He held her close, hugging her.  
  
Comforting her...  
  
*I'll get you a light forgeting potion and a sleeping potion so we  
  
can all sleep well*  
  
*Maybe it was all the excitment today* Draco said.  
  
Snape didnt reply which made Draco more nervous.  
  
Draco took Luna from Snape.  
  
Snape went to get the potion and returned quickly. He carefully gave  
  
both of them some of it.  
  
Then bade then goodnight.  
  
He walked into the girls bedroom, and asked Luna a question before  
  
she fell asleep. *Has this happened before*  
  
*yes* a sleepy whisper told him...  
  
Snape shuddered, and went off to bed.  
  
Only thoughts of the past went through his minds..... 


	23. Back to the Gryffindors

BACK TO THE GYFFINDORS  
  
Eliza was walking back to the Gryffindor with Harry who was moaning  
  
and pouting about his recent loss against those "horrible,  
  
unmanageably Slytherins" as he refered to them.  
  
"Hey be careful there, Potter, I got some good friends over there in  
  
Slytherin." Eliza teasted, in a voice that sounded awfully like  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry just laughed along but then stopped in the middle of the  
  
hallway and turning to face her.  
  
"You know, "Liza, you're one of the most wonderful girls I've ever  
  
met. Hogwarts is really lucky to have you."  
  
"Why thank you very much Harry," Eliza started, very  
  
flattered, "What brought this on?"  
  
Harry just stood there, staring dreamily for a few seconds until  
  
Eliza snapped her fingers in front of his face.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Harry! Come back from the stars there, spacey boy."  
  
Eliza said giggling.  
  
Harry came back to reality and realized she was giggling at him  
  
which made him feel quite foolish and turn his head to hide the  
  
blush quickly rising in his cheeks.  
  
"Hey, it's ok," Eliza said taking Harry's hand in hers, "I know I'm  
  
a doll but what can I say, no one can resist my charms." She winked  
  
at him.  
  
"No I can't." And with that he leaned down and kissed her gently,  
  
shocking the tar outta her.  
  
The little kiss slowly turned into a big, long, full out snog  
  
between the two.  
  
Quickly realizing what was happening, Eliza broke the kiss and took  
  
a step back away from Harry.  
  
Harry stood gaping at her for sometime until she just smiled sweetly  
  
and said:  
  
"Why don't we just go back to the dorms now?"  
  
And with that she was off without a backward glance at him.  
  
~*~  
  
Back at the dorms, the common room was buzzing with the news of the  
  
Gryffindors loss to Slytherin.  
  
"I can't believe it!" A Second year student exclaimed.  
  
"The first match of the season and we aleady lost!"  
  
"And to SLYTHERIN no less." The Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood  
  
ranted.  
  
"It's ok Oliver, you'll have plenty more times this season to win."  
  
Eliza comforted him with a slight tap on the shoulder.  
  
She had grown quite fond of the 7th year boy who was by definition  
  
the "love of Janie's life." He was a total sweetheart, though a bit  
  
eccentric when it came to his sport.  
  
"I am happy for Janie though, she played really well, don't you  
  
think Eliza?" Oliver asked, his mood suddenly lifting at the thought  
  
of his girl.  
  
"I think she was marvelous out there, just splendid."  
  
Eliza glanced over and caught Harry's eye, but he quickly looked  
  
away. She didn't have much time to analyze the situation because a  
  
firey red head suddenly plopped down next to her, otherwise known as  
  
Ron.  
  
"Heya Eliza! How's it going?" He asked, always excited about  
  
something.  
  
"It's going pretty good Ron, how bout those Cannons, eh?"  
  
Everyone had heard the news from the Daily Prophet, the Chudley  
  
Cannons, Ron's favorite team were about to break a world record of  
  
teh longest Quidditch game in the century.  
  
"OH BLOODY! You know that's been going on for over a month now!"  
  
Eliza beamed at him, he was just so cute when he was excited. What  
  
was she thinking, kissing Harry like that?  
  
With that thought she cast another sidelong glance at Harry and  
  
found him glaring Ron, his best friend in all the world, down. 


	24. Eliza the Snogger! Luna Prevails!

The next morning as Luna and Draco walked to the great hall,  
  
something caught their eyes... Harry was walking just a step behind  
  
Ron and Eliza, glaring at the back of Ron's head.  
  
*Looks like he's ready to bore a hole into Weasley's head* Draco  
  
smirked.  
  
*yeah* Luna agreed, with a hint of amusment in her voice.  
  
Luna walked up behind Harry and pulled him aside.  
  
*Potter, I know something is going on between you and Eliza, it just  
  
so happends that I saw that snog last night, and I must say only  
  
Draco and I can snog like that!*  
  
Harry looked at her funny...  
  
*What I mean to say Potter is, we should call a truce between you and  
  
us Malfoys/ Morrissons. I'de like to help you get rid of Weasley so u  
  
can have Eliza to yourself*  
  
*I'm listening* Harry said, suddenly taking an interest in what Luna  
  
had to say.  
  
Draco came up behind them... *I've got a really great plan, C'mon*  
  
After the short planning meeting, Harry went off the the Gryffindor  
  
table and avoided Ron and Hermione. As the group was leaving the  
  
table Luna came up to Eliza. |  
  
*I've got you right were I want you Dishque. You watch yourself now"  
  
Ron looked at Eliza funny. *whats up with her*  
  
*Don't have the faintest* Eliza added.  
  
They continued in awkward silence to potions class.  
  
Snape was nastier than usual acting really wierd around Luna. ROn  
  
could've sworn Snape was ready to hugg her or something.  
  
As they left to go to herbology Ron commented to Eliza...  
  
*I think he IS having an affair with her!*  
  
*Ron!* Eliza exclaimed, *The kiss didn't mean anything, it just kind  
  
of happened! I'm sorry and I'm sure Harry is too. I shouldnt have  
  
kissed him!*  
  
Ron was taken aback. *you did what* he said quietly, then he turned  
  
red, then he tightened his fists, put an arm over Hermione's  
  
shoulders and walked away, leaving Eliza in the dust.  
  
*What's wrong Dishque? Floozie leave you?* Luna laughed.  
  
Janie ran to Eliza and hugged her, pay no attention to her. I'll fix  
  
this.... 


	25. 96 Tears

Eliza walked down the hallway with Janie in tow, trying her best to  
  
cover her tears.  
  
"It's okay 'Liza. I'm sure all this will be worked out tomorrow, Ron  
  
will have forgotten all about it, I promise!" Janie tried to  
  
encourage her friend but it just didn't seem to be working.  
  
"I really like him too Janie! I messed it all up." Eliza finally  
  
gave into her tears and burst out sobbing.  
  
"Okay, c'mon you're coming to my dorm."  
  
~*~  
  
"What in the world..." was Draco Malfoy's comment when Janie  
  
McPherson came running into the dungeon with a very distraught  
  
Gryffindor.  
  
"You do know this is the SLYTHERIN common room don't you now?" A  
  
nasty third year student barked at Eliza.  
  
"Oh go catch a snitch!" Draco pushed the young boy out of the dorm  
  
and walked over to Eliza and Janie.  
  
"What seems to be the problem ladies?" Draco turned on his best  
  
charm, but to no avail.  
  
"Like we would even bother telling you Malfoy. Do you want Eliza to  
  
start calling you every bad name in the German dictionary again?"  
  
Janie snapped back at him.  
  
"No, I'd perfer to not relive that one. Now move over McPherson."  
  
Draco pushed his way between Eliza and Janie on the couch and put a  
  
comforting arm around Eliza. Or at least as comforting as he could  
  
get.  
  
"Now, tell me who broke your heart so I can go break his nose."  
  
This comment caused the girls to giggle a bit but then sent Eliza  
  
right back into her crying.  
  
"Oh c'mon, it can't be all that bad. What's up?" Draco was now in  
  
full charm mode.  
  
"If I told you, you would think I am so stupid and tell ME to go  
  
catch a snitch. But I don't know how!"  
  
"Bit emotional isn't she?" Draco whispered to Janie who gave him  
  
the "Duh" look.  
  
"Ok then let me guess.... hmmm... about Potter?" Draco grinned.  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"You like him eh?"  
  
"What!?" Eliza shot up from the couch, "Who told you that?"  
  
"No one, just my excellent guessing skills. You want me to set you  
  
up with him or something?"  
  
"No you idiot! I want him to stay away from me! FAR AWAY!"  
  
With that Eliza stormed out of the dungeon with Draco calling behind  
  
her, "Love you too hun!"  
  
She then went up to her room where she spent the rest of the night  
  
either in tears or trying to think up a way to get out of this mess. 


	26. Anger Builds

Ron and Hermione whipped the chairs out from underneath the table.  
  
Ron rested his head in his hands, and Hermione buried her face in her  
  
books. She was sobbing gently. Ron scooted closer to her and put an  
  
arm around her shoulders. Hermione buried her face in his sweater.  
  
*that's a surefire way to be a friend to someone; you think you know a  
  
girl then BAM! They stab you in the back like they're really  
  
Slytherins*  
  
Hermione just sobbed...  
  
Ron held her for a few minutes longer, and then something caught his eye.  
  
*Hermione* he gasped *look*  
  
Ron slapped a hand over her mouth before she could scream.  
  
Snape was sitting at a table with a short-haired and cute little  
  
blonde girl.  
  
*is that Luna...* Hermione choked...  
  
*'fraid so* Ron said looking rather disgusted. *what's she doing with  
  
him...*  
  
*maybe she's' just getting some notes she missed*  
  
The pair watched in horror as Snape hugged the girl. Then he got up  
  
from the table and turned an angry watchful eye on Ron and Hermione,  
  
who immediately pretended to quiz each other on herbology.  
  
Then Luna got up, she notice Ron and Hermione sitting there and  
  
decided to do some real damage.  
  
* Oh look at you two. I guess you have all the freedom in the world  
  
to be the perfect couple, now that You don't have to worry about your  
  
little 'Liza cakes. And you don't have to worry about your little hunny- potter-poo!*  
  
With that Luna strolled down the stairs and out of the library.  
  
Draco caught her when she was just at the dungeon door.  
  
*This is the meanest thing you've ever done*  
  
*C'mon kewl daddy-o lets go do some homework*  
  
Luna grabbed Draco by the collar pulled him into the common room,  
  
then she whipped out a mirror and told him to look into it.  
  
*oh man Look at weasley* He said. *he looks as if he's going to be  
  
sick*  
  
*worse that than* Luna smirked *his little girly and his best friend,  
  
poor little lost boy* She stifled a laugh.  
  
Draco looked at her....  
  
*you're rather attractive when you're mean*  
  
He kissed Luna, and then went on with deciding how to torture the Gryffs next. 


	27. Makeups and Breakups

Eliza got up out of bed the next morning with a splitting headache.  
  
She had gotten close to no sleep and was wondering how on earth she  
  
would make it through this day alive.  
  
She made herself look as good as she possibly could then headed down  
  
the stairs to the common room praying that no one would be down  
  
there.  
  
She was, however, sadly disappointed.  
  
"Hey 'Liza..." Harry walked up to her slowly and spoke hesitantly.  
  
Eliza stopped and closed her eyes wishing everything would just go  
  
away and she could be back home in Germany where she had friends  
  
that loved her and that she loved back. Where she didn't have to  
  
worry about somebody else's boyfriend kissing her and having the guy  
  
that was crazy about her find out about it. This was all pure  
  
insanity.  
  
"You people are nuts." Eliza groaned, trying to hold back tears that  
  
were already threatening to fall down her face.  
  
"What was that, love?" Harry was still speaking softly.  
  
"What do you want Harry?" Eliza asked, opening her eyes.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you, about, about what happened."  
  
"I know what 'happened' Harry, just say what you want to say." Eliza  
  
was getting upset, and Harry could tell so he just cut right to the  
  
point.  
  
"I like you Eliza. I like you a lot. Probably more than I should  
  
since I've only known you for what? A month? But, what I did was  
  
wrong, I really am sorry, but I wouldn't take it back for the  
  
world."  
  
He sounded sincere enough, but Eliza couldn't help thinking of  
  
Hermione. Hermione who had stayed up with her all those nights down  
  
int he common room, telling her of her secret crush on Harry.  
  
Hermione who so longed for this same boy standing in front of her  
  
now to do exactly what he had done to her the night before. And now  
  
that girl who had trusted her enough to tell her all these things  
  
now thought of her as the scum of the earth. Stealing the boy she  
  
was so enthralled with. How could she ever make it up to her?  
  
And Ron.  
  
What on earth would she do about Ron? She liked him. She knew that.  
  
She liked him a whole lot more than she liked Harry, and she didn't  
  
want to hurt thim. But that's what she did, what she was doing. And  
  
it was breaking her heart.  
  
"Harry..." Eliza started, Harry's eyes met and locked with hers for  
  
a moment and then she continued, "I can't be with you. Don't get me  
  
wrong, I like you enough, but... I just can't. We've already hurt so  
  
many people. I like Ron, you know that, you're the one who told me  
  
that he likes me too. And Hermioine, oh gosh Harry. She's CRAZY  
  
about you. Honestly, ask anybody. I don't want to hurt them anymore.  
  
And I don't want to hurt you, but above all, I don't want to lose  
  
our friendship. Can you understand that?" Eliza breathed out and  
  
waited for the response.  
  
Harry looked up and finally, smiled.  
  
"Yea, I can understand that. Friends?"  
  
Eliza sighed with relief, "Friends"  
  
Harry caught her up in a hug and they headed down to the Great Hall  
  
together.  
  
~*~  
  
Once they entered the Great Hall, Eliza and Harry searched  
  
feverishly for Ron and Hermione. But it seemed the rest of  
  
Gryffindor found them first.  
  
"How DARE you do that to Hermione, Harry Potter!" One voice yelled.  
  
"Don't you think she deserves better?" Another followed.  
  
"And you Eliza Dishque, breaking Ron's heart...."  
  
At this point, Eliza's eyes locked with Ron's. He was sitting with  
  
his arm around Hermione who had tear stains all on her face, he  
  
looked like he wasn't too far behind that.  
  
Her heart broke.  
  
Ron whispered something to Hermione then got up and walked right  
  
past Eliza and out of the Great Hall, glaring at her the whole time.  
  
"Go to him "Liz, I'm gonna go see Hermione." Harry whispered then  
  
made his way to Hermione.  
  
Eliza bolted out of the Great Hall, fully intent on chasing Ron.  
  
But ran straight on into Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Oh you wretched boy! Get out of my way!" Eliza struggled against  
  
his hold on her wrists but he proved too strong in the end.  
  
Ron was now making his way up the stairs, not even glancing behind  
  
him.  
  
"RON! RON!!!" Eliza shouted, "Don't leave! I'm sorry!"  
  
Ron paused slightly on the steps but then continued his way up.  
  
Eliza gave up and collapsed onto Draco. Not by choice of course.  
  
"Oh, now, now. Tell Draco all about it now." He said sarcastically.  
  
She stayed still, not saying anything.  
  
"Well, I'll take you to my girlfriend then. I'm sure she'll get you  
  
to talk. How 'bout it, eh?" 


	28. Unexpected Things

Draco dragged Eliza down to the dungeon and before Eliza knew what  
  
was happeneing zapped her into a bubble. Eliza screamed , but the  
  
bubble was soundproof to anyone who didnt want to hear it.  
  
Luna appeared.  
  
*Morrisson! I thought we had a truce!*  
  
*you thought* Luna huffed.  
  
Eliza pounded on the walls of the bubble.  
  
Luna shouted again *Apparatus Summonus*  
  
There was a blast of light again, and Ron appeared in another bubble.  
  
He saw Eliza and turned away.  
  
Eliza started to yell, but since Ron didn't want to hear her, he  
  
couldnt.  
  
Luna turned to Ron, *Weasley! Did you know that the more you hate  
  
her, the faster she'll die in there*  
  
Ron perked up, he turned to Luna.  
  
*thats right weasley just listen to me now... She kissed your best  
  
friend didnt you! And you want to get her back... Just keep that  
  
feeling in your heart and You won't have to worry about her ever  
  
again*  
  
Elize started coughing...  
  
Ron continued to glare at her, but when she fell over in the bubble  
  
something changed...  
  
*ELIZA!!!!!!!!* he screamed, pounding on the bubble.  
  
*Want to see her do u? Poor baby* Luna said smirking. She kised at  
  
ron, and laughed.  
  
Draco moved Eliza's bubble closer to Ron's. Ron pulled out his wand  
  
and tried to burst the bubble.  
  
He reached for Eliza. She was just lying there helpless.  
  
*See! You LOVE HER!!* Draco exclaimed.  
  
Eliza looked at Ron who was screaming by now. *I love you Eliza  
  
Dishque!*  
  
Eliza felt a strange sensation... her ring was burning...Suddenly in  
  
a flash of aqua magic, Eliza and Ron were freed... they were  
  
floating... Ron made his way over to her and held her.  
  
* I thought I'de lost you....* He kissed her...  
  
Then Luna's voice sounded.  
  
*You're another one just like me! You can be taught! And I'm not so  
  
bad! I kept my promise to you, I saved your relationship!*  
  
Then everyone was in the Great Hall eating breakfast like nothing had  
  
happened.  
  
It was then that, even from far away, Eliza noticed Luna's ring... 


	29. Eliza's Ring

"What in the WORLD just happened?!" Eliza shouted, causing everyone  
  
in the Great Hall to turn and look at her.  
  
Ron didn't reply but instead walked up to her and kissed her gently  
  
on the cheek.  
  
"It doesn't matter what happened in there. All that matters is that  
  
we're together now."  
  
They stood there in silence for some bit until Ron broke it with a  
  
question.  
  
"Eliza, what was up with your ring back in there?"  
  
Eliza stepped back with a confused look on her face.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Your ring was going all pink and blue and yellow and weird, crazy  
  
colors. What happened?"  
  
"What ring?"  
  
Ron reached down and took Eliza's left hand in his and brought it  
  
up, pointing to the ring she always wore on her ring finger.  
  
"It was weird, is it ok?" Ron asked.  
  
Eliza started laughing.  
  
"Ron, thats such a silly question to ask about a ring. Of course  
  
it's ok! I've had this ring for as long as I can remember, my  
  
grandmother gave it to me. Sometimes I forget I'm wearing it. It's  
  
like a part of me somewhat."  
  
Ron smiled and pulled her in for another hug. They stood like that  
  
for some time until Eliza remembered something.  
  
"Oh goodness!" she cried looking around, "Where are Hermione and  
  
Harry? Luna better not have done the same thing to them as she did  
  
to us."  
  
Eliza was now panicking, rushing back and forth looking for any  
  
sight of Harry or Hermione, but was stopped by Ron placing a hand on  
  
her shoulder.  
  
"Relax, they're right over there. They look mighty close if you ask  
  
me."  
  
"Oh thank God!" Eliza breathed out, relieved. "Let's go see them  
  
shall we?"  
  
They walked hand in hand over to where Harry and Hermione were  
  
seated.  
  
Once they were within hearing distance, Harry called out:  
  
"Looks like you two made up. Or should I say, made out?"  
  
Ron turned a very unflattering shade of red but kept his head up.  
  
"Looks the same over here to me, Potter!" Eliza shouted back with a  
  
grin, giving Ron's hand a squeeze.  
  
Hermione slowly stood and faced Eliza.  
  
Eliza just stood for a moment, unsure of what her next move should  
  
be when she decided to just go for it.  
  
She pulled Hermione in for a long hug and began pouring out her  
  
apology.  
  
"Oh Hermione! I'm so SO sorry! You know I would never intentionally  
  
hurt you or stab you in the back. But now you probably hate me!"  
  
"Hate you? Eliza hun, I love you more than ever right now! If it  
  
weren't for this whole thing, I would even be with Harry now!"  
  
Hermione turned a bit pink after saying this and it was only  
  
worsened by Harry placing a kiss upon her cheek.  
  
"Well, well, well. Don't we make a pretty picture? I'm sure you'll  
  
all be voted "Couple of the week" in this Hogwarts Weekly." A nasty  
  
voice sounded from behind the group.  
  
Eliza whipped around to stand face to face with that girl from  
  
Potions class the other day: Severiana.  
  
She was eyeing something on Eliza but Eliza couldn't exactly figure  
  
out where. She was about to ask when Severiana asked for herself.  
  
"May I see your ring Elijah?"  
  
"It's Eliza actually." Ron hissed.  
  
"Why would you want to see my ring?" Eliza asked, confused.  
  
"Well it's a very lovely ring, could I just have a look?"  
  
"I'm still not sure why you need to see it." Eliza started backing  
  
away from the advancing girl.  
  
"Wherever did you find such a lovely piece of jewlery?" She asked,  
  
coming closer and closer.  
  
"My grandmother."  
  
"Oh, and who might that be?"  
  
"I honestly don't see how it concerns you. Look, you don't even know  
  
me, so why should I be standing here telling you all about my family  
  
history?" Eliza said, suddenly very annoyed with the girl.  
  
Then, her ring turned a brilliant shade of red, sending Severiana  
  
rushing out of the Hall to get away from the blinding light.  
  
"That was mighty interesting." Eliza said, turning to look at the  
  
Slytherin table.  
  
Janie and Luna were both sitting at the table, watching her with  
  
knowing looks. 


	30. Janie's Secret

That night Luna and Janie stayed up for hours talking. Everything  
  
from boys to potions class.  
  
"You know, Janie, your really must be more careful while visiting  
  
with Oliver. I heard Susan Bones and Patti Patel talking about you  
  
two today."  
  
"I don't care what anyone thinks. Oliver and I are very close to one  
  
another and I am not going to let anyone else destroy our  
  
relationship." Janie said with aggression.  
  
"Why can't you go out with someone in Slytherin? Marcus flint has  
  
fancied you for a very long time."  
  
"He would have to get a set of braces before I even considered him.  
  
Who do you think I am Luna, going out with a guy like Marcus?"  
  
"It was just a suggestion. What about Crabb or Goyle?"  
  
"NO! Please, no more suggestions."  
  
"You know who you remind me of?" Luna asked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Professor Snape, first of all, your dark hair, second of all your  
  
stubbornness."  
  
Janie remained silent for a while.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I am going to tell you something that is just going to be between  
  
you and me, okay?"  
  
"Okay, what is it!" Luna said with anticipation.  
  
"The is confidential, no blabbing."  
  
"I understand, come on!"  
  
"Professor Snape is my mothers brother."  
  
"WHAT?????? YOUR HIS NIECE?"  
  
"Luna, shutup, do you want all of Hogwarts to know?" she said trying  
  
to calm her down.  
  
"I don't believe it, I don't believe it, I don't believe it." she  
  
kept repeating to herself.  
  
"Well believe it. It's true, it really is."  
  
"Then why is he so mean to you?"  
  
"I don't know, it has just got to be because of myself going out with  
  
a Gryffindor."  
  
"That must be it."  
  
"Luna, you musn't tell anyone, not even Liza, I will eventually tell  
  
her but not yet."  
  
They then realized the late hour and went to bed. Of course this  
  
meant that potions class will have a whole nother view from the girls  
  
eyes.  
  
***********  
  
The next day, Janie was not looking foreward to potions the whole  
  
moring. When it came time, she just went to her seat and sat down,  
  
with out saying a word.  
  
"Is something wrong Janie?" came Eliza's voice from behind her.  
  
"Everythings great." Janie replied with a fake expression.  
  
"Take your seats everyone we have a lot to cover today. Does everyone  
  
have thier couldrons?"  
  
"I forgot to bring mine, Professor." said Eliza nervously.  
  
"My deepest sympathy, after all we are only in potions class, it  
  
would be very rare to use a couldron."  
  
"I'm sorry, I just forgot." replied Eliza, almost in tears.  
  
"Sorry does not cut it..."  
  
Janie could see Rons knuckles turn white ready to pound Snape to the  
  
ground.  
  
"Fifty points from Gryffindor!"  
  
Janie shot up,"Uncle Severous, thats not..." realizing what she just  
  
said, she lowered her volume..."fair."  
  
The whole class gasped and the same time. All were in shock, except  
  
for Luna. All heads turned to Janie, who was still standing with an  
  
expression of fear on her face.  
  
"That'll do Janie," said Snape in an unusual sympathetic  
  
tone. "Eliza, you and Ron can share his couldron for today, don't let  
  
this happen again."  
  
The class seemed to go on for hours. By the time it was out, nearly  
  
all the students in potions crowded around Janie, piling her with  
  
questions. Janie, Luna, Eliza, Ron, Harry, and Hermione made thier  
  
way through the crowd and gathered in an empty room.  
  
"Is it really true, Janie?" asked Eliza.  
  
"He is my mothers brother."  
  
"I don't believe it, I don't believe it, I don't believe it." Eleza  
  
said, saying exactly what Luna's reaction was.  
  
"Why haven't you told anyone until now?" asked Ron.  
  
"I did tell Luna last night, but the reason why I have waited so long  
  
is because I really don't think Snape would want me to."  
  
"Why would he have a problem with that?" asked Harry.  
  
"He is embarrased of me, he told me himself." 


	31. It Makes Me Ill

"He really said that to you?" Hermione said quietly.  
  
"He said it to me near the beginning of the school year, when he  
  
found out that I was dating a Gryffindor. He said it's people like me  
  
who destroy the name Slytherin." Janie said matter-of-factly.  
  
"So he's saying that Gryffindor isn't good enough for Slytherin?"  
  
Eliza huffed.  
  
"Yes." came a mysterious voice from the doorway. It was Malfoy. "So  
  
it's taken you this long to figure it out Liza. And Professor Snape  
  
is right, you do destroy the name Slytherin every minute you go out  
  
with Wood. He wants to see you McPherson," he said with a crooked  
  
smile.  
  
"Snape?" she said timidly.  
  
"The one and only."  
  
Harry spoke up,"If you need some extra help, just holler."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You stupid, stupid girl!" said and angry professor. Snape grabbed  
  
Janie the moment she walked in and threw her against the wall. "Tell  
  
me...why did you do it?"  
  
"I'm sorry, it just slipped out." she said trying to choke back the  
  
tears.  
  
Still gripping her robes Snape said, "Not only have you disgraced  
  
your house, you have disgraced me."  
  
"With all do respect, I don't think anyone looks any lower on you."  
  
"Of course they do, everyone knows your father. I advised my sister  
  
not to have anything to do with that dirty cheap wizard, but she  
  
didn't listen to me. And look where it's gotten me now."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Don't get smart with me Janie, I have not been able to get the  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts job because of your father!"  
  
"What does he have anything to do with that?"  
  
"When he worked for the ministry of magic in the dark arts  
  
department, he advised Dumbledore to give the position to Quirrel  
  
over me, and look at what happened to Quirrel a few years later!"  
  
"You were already doing such a good job in potions though, maybe they  
  
couldn't find a better potions teacher. Is there more to this story  
  
than meets the eye?"  
  
"Leave my sight McPherson, you make me ill."  
  
Janie left, not quite sadly, but confused. What would her friends  
  
make of this? 


	32. Severiana and Premonitions

The wind was icy cold for the first time in what seemed like ages.  
  
Luna hurried down to the Slytherin Common room, tying her scarf about  
  
her neck, and fastening her velvet robe.  
  
"Come on Draco, move your Butt!" She said iritably.  
  
"Don't be such a sloth!"  
  
Draco appeared and Luna dragged him down the dungeon halls toward the  
  
Ravenclaw entrance.  
  
"Luna?..."  
  
"SHHHH!" Luna hushed Draco.  
  
Luna came to a stop in front of a statue of Sir Gorgulous the  
  
Corpulent, knocked four times and whooted like an owl.  
  
Draco stiffled a laugh.  
  
The statue slid aside and revealed a secret passage directly into the  
  
Ravenclaw common room. The room was beautifully decorated in blue  
  
tapestries.  
  
There was a bustling ont he stairs, and a red-haired Ravenclaw  
  
appeared looking very flustered. He looked up and saw Luna and his  
  
face softened.  
  
"OH! Aye! You haven't snuck in here in ages. Whats the matter,  
  
forgotten the password?" He said playfully.  
  
"Sit on it!" Luna said back, sounding equally playfull.  
  
"If Severiana caught you she would see to it that you were expelled"  
  
"She just might" Luna replied. She suddenly remembered that Draco  
  
didn't know this guy.  
  
"OH! Draco this is Duncan O'Reiley. He is the captain of Ravenclaw's  
  
Quiudditch team and a beater."  
  
Duncan extended his hand to Draco, then said.  
  
"Aye Malfoy I'm a pureblood" His eyes sparkled. He found Malfoy's  
  
phobia rather amusing.  
  
"Quite a lucky guy there Malfoy. She can kick anyone's arse if they  
  
mess with ya. I'm speakin' from experience too"  
  
"Sit on it O'Reiley" Luna replied, still sounding playfull.  
  
Duncan took a double-take at his watch and yelped.  
  
"I'm due at the field!" He darted past them and into the hall.  
  
Luna and Draco followed him into the hall throught the passageway.  
  
Luna turned, waved her wand, and the statue slid back into place.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
As Draco and Luna settled into the stands, the Ravenclaw team came  
  
out of thier locker room.  
  
"He's not bad" Draco said. Luna rolled her eyes, but she was Draco's  
  
girlfriend and Andrew was another guy. But it wouldn't be fair to  
  
Ashley (Duncan's girlfriend) if Duncan took too much of a liking to  
  
her.  
  
Madam Hooche blew her whistle, released the quaffle, and they were  
  
off. The new seeker blazed after the snitch with fire in his eyes.  
  
Cho Chang had left Hogwarts after Cedric Diggory died. Then Severiana  
  
started lunaticly hitting bludgers right and left.  
  
Luna always had a bad feeling about Severiana. She always appeared  
  
when something bad was about to happen. Luna couldn't wait for her  
  
match against Ravenclaw. She and Duncan never touched each other in a  
  
game, but with Severiana is was another story. She prided herself on  
  
how many people she could hit. Luna was a prime target.  
  
Severiana wasn't doing too badly either. Duncan, however, only tried  
  
to deflect bludgers from his teammates. Severiana sent them flying at  
  
opposing team members, she only deflected them when she wanted to hit  
  
someone closeby from the other team.  
  
Severiana had just taken out a chaser when Madame Hooche blew the  
  
whistle for a foul.  
  
Duncan and the Hufflepuff captian soared over to Madam Hooche.  
  
Madam Hooche talked, and then Hufflepuff was awarded a penalty, which  
  
they missed of course becuase their other chasers were scared stiff  
  
of what Severiana would do to them if they had made it.  
  
Hufflepuff was a pushover and everyone knew it, They hadn't one a  
  
Quidditch match in about a century.  
  
The game resumed and Andrew continued deflecting bludgers.  
  
After Severiana knocked out the Hufflepuff keeper, things really got  
  
messy. Ravenclaw was scoring every time they went for hte goals.  
  
"Hufflepuff really stinks" Luna breathed. "They will be no problem  
  
for us."  
  
Then Madam Hooche started blowing her whistle, the Hufflepuff seeker  
  
had caught the snitch. Ravenclaw was so far ahead it didn't matter  
  
though. They had won flat out, snitch or not.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
After Duncan escaped the big crowd he caught up with Luna who was by  
  
herself. Draco had gone on to taunt Harry.  
  
"Great playing, you're hot in the game if I do say so myself"  
  
Duncan smiled smugly.  
  
"I know I am rather important aren't I"  
  
"Yes, if you count the decrease in bludger injuries since you were  
  
put on the team"  
  
"Severiana doesn't help that much thought does she?" He said rolling  
  
his eyes. "Anyway, I'm rather pantsed. You think I'm hot in the game?"  
  
"Yes I do, and I can't wait to prove that Slytherin in hotter"  
  
"Aye you prove that when you beat me mama-sita"  
  
Luna laughed, the Irish accent didn't really go with the Spanish  
  
language.  
  
"What are you going to do with Severiana?" Luna asked.  
  
"Well, I might can her if she keeps going all sixes and sevens during  
  
the game."  
  
They both stood in thought for a moment...  
  
Severiana Snappleton, an exchange student from Durmstrang. She was  
  
most likely the only dark witch to not be out of Slytherin. Mostly  
  
because she had no cunning, she was clever though. She resembled  
  
Professor Snape in appearance. She had cold heartless black eyes, and  
  
long unruly black hair which when down to her knees.  
  
Luna felt Duncan grab her hand, he was examining her ring.  
  
"Strangely familiar..." he trailed off. Mouthing wordlessly something  
  
Luna couldn't read. He snapped back to normal after a few seconds  
  
though, and offered Luna his arm. They started back to the castle.  
  
Duncan gasped as Luna grabbed his other arm suddenly. She was started  
  
to walk funny, and then she blacked out in his arms.  
  
"Whoa! Luna! Luna! Can you hear me! Talk Luna, talk!" She didn't  
  
reply thought, she was out.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
...things came back into view, an empty classroom...  
  
The same tall dark figure from before, with the familiar husky voice.  
  
Laughing, laughing hard and evilly.  
  
This time luna heard someone else crying out too. He seemed to be  
  
trying to protect her. He was fighting a losing battle. His voice was  
  
young, deep, and gentle. He sounded older than Draco though.  
  
His figure was forced back. Luna felt her feet carrying her out  
  
towards him. He caught her around the waist and threw her aside. Luna  
  
slid and went under a desk, hitting her head as she passed under.  
  
She saw a bright green light and heard a sickening flop. Blood  
  
trickled down her head, she heard a cackling. Luna stood up from  
  
under the desk. Her body surrounded in a power she had never felt  
  
before. Her ring was emanating a beautiful blue light. The darkl  
  
figure shrieked and disappeared. Luna fell to the ground, wiped out  
  
from all the strength she had to use to wield the ring. Luna dragged  
  
herself acrossed the ground weakly. She turned the other body over...  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luna bolted upright screaming and sweating.  
  
She looked around and saw she was in the Hospital wing. Surrounded by  
  
Madam Pomfrey, Professor Snape, Draco, Janie, and Duncan.  
  
Duncan smiled softly then disappeared down the hall.  
  
Draco hugged her tight.  
  
Luna squeaked.  
  
Snape and Madam Pomfrey pushed through.  
  
"Not too rough with her Malfoy, she's just collapsed. Ms. Morrisson,  
  
you really should eat more sugar, your levels are very low. You could  
  
collapse more often if you don't watch it." Madam Pomfrey scolded,  
  
shoving a brownie down Luna's throat. She then turned to Snape.  
  
"She'll be fine Professor,just take her back to her dorm and make  
  
sure she has plenty of goodies." Then Madam Pomfrey stalked off to  
  
check on the Quidditch injuries left from Severiana.  
  
After Snape carried her back to the Slytherin dungeon, Janie helped  
  
her to her room.  
  
"Luna, are you sure you'll be allright?" She asked.  
  
"Yes Janie I'll be fine." Luna said smiling while sipping a Chocolate  
  
Milkshake.  
  
After Janie and the others left, Luna knew it was her chance to sneak  
  
out and talk to the only person she knew could interpret dreams. She  
  
went reluctantly thought, this teacher had the reputation of being an  
  
old fraud.  
  
"Invisius!" Luna waved her wand. She was invisible.  
  
Luna started up the stairs, but then realized that her conidition was  
  
nothing for going up stairs.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa" She said. Luna started to make herself float.  
  
And she floated up all the way to Professor Trewlawney's office.  
  
"Knocking on Professor Trewlawney's door was not what I have ever  
  
imagined myself doing..." Luna thought to herself.  
  
The door opened and Trewlawney was waiting for her.  
  
The room felt so much better at night than during the day.  
  
Luna explained the whole thing to Trewlawney who gave the same  
  
answer. "It means Death!" She spoke in her smokey and barely audible  
  
voice.  
  
Luna thanked her then floated down to the dungeon. Forgetting to  
  
become invisible.  
  
It was nearly Midnight when Luna reapproached the dungeon entrance,  
  
and Snape was waiting for her.  
  
He swept over her quickly.  
  
"Luna! I've been worried sick! You should never leave without letting  
  
me know! Especially in your condition!"  
  
His anger passed, and he did something surprising. He hugged Luna.  
  
She just patted him on the back.  
  
He guided Luna back into the common room by the hand. He was  
  
squeezing tight too. She wasn't going to run away. What was wrong  
  
with him.  
  
He sat her down on the couch.  
  
"Luna, when you were out, what did you see?"  
  
Luna was taken aback. How did he know!  
  
"You had a dream again Luna, tell me!"  
  
He was staring her right int he eyes. He looked so scared.  
  
He then shook his head and collected his thoughts.  
  
"Let me see if you have been cursed"  
  
He cleared his throat.  
  
"Preformicus Curcario!"  
  
Nothing...  
  
"Well you haven't been cursed." He got up and started to walk back to  
  
his room when he turned...  
  
"Luna, never let anyone know this but you... I..."  
  
"I'm what?" Luna demanded curiously. She sounded like him.  
  
"You're...er... the best damn Quidditch player Slytherin has ever  
  
had" He smiled.  
  
"er... thanks Professor." She said, expecting something a lot more  
  
important than that.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Luna dragged herself out of bed the next morning, and magicked a  
  
shower/makeup/hair-do etc.  
  
She headed up the stairs and was greeted by Harry, but when he saw  
  
Draco he turned and left.  
  
"Talk to you later Potter" Luna thought.  
  
"Luna, how are you sweetheart" Draco crooned, hugging her.  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"I am just worried because you haven't been yourself nowadays"  
  
Luna looked him in the eyes, then leaned in and kissed him.  
  
"Come on love, lets get some breakfast" Luna whispered. 


	33. Janie and Oliver

"Luna, you must know something! Why has Snape not been allowed to get  
  
the Defese job?" Janie demanded Luna in the Slytherin common room.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? Snape even said he couldn't get it  
  
because of your faher!" answered Luna.  
  
"Everyone knows your Snapes favorite student, i thought he may have  
  
told you."  
  
"I'm not his favorite! He is just nice to me, besides he is nice to  
  
most Slytherins as well. Enough about favoritism, lets get to the  
  
bottom of this...so, its supposedly your fathers fault that Snape has  
  
been unable to get the defense job, we need to think why...what did  
  
your father do at the ministry, maybe that could help."  
  
"He is an ex-Auror, and he worked in the department of Mysteries for  
  
years. Too bad that busness is top secret, or else we may be able to  
  
find the dirt my dad has against Snape. I can't stop thinking how  
  
fast word is going to spread that I am snapes niece. Oh No! When  
  
Oliver finds out, he might get scared away by that fact, I am quite  
  
positive that Snape has had several words with Oliver about our  
  
relationship!"  
  
"Oh Janie, you worry too much. I know Oliver will understand, he  
  
loves you and he won't let Snape get in his way, if he did, then he  
  
is not good enough for you. Why don't we finnish this Snape  
  
discussion with Eliza and Hermione, I am sure they will know what to  
  
do."  
  
"You're right. I think i will go find Oliver and see if he has found  
  
out. Maybe it would be better if he hasn't so he could hear it from  
  
my own mouth." She got up and exited the room to go find Oliver. Luna  
  
stayed a little while longer in the common room and pondered a little  
  
more over Snape.  
  
Janie knew Oliver must be down at the Quiddich field because there  
  
was a big game for them against Hufflepuff the next day that would  
  
end the Quiddich season until after the winter season. The team was  
  
still practicing when Janie arrived so she just waited for them in  
  
the stands. As she sat, she couldnt help practice what she would say  
  
to Oliver. "It has to be gently," she thought, "if he already knows  
  
it'll be easier for me, but I want him to first hear it out of my  
  
mouth."  
  
"Hello, Janie." Came the voice of the 7th year Scot, Oliver.  
  
Apparently Janie had been too consentrated on her thoughts to realize  
  
the Gryffindors had finnished and Oliver was in the stands right  
  
behind her.  
  
"H-h-h-hi." squeeked Janie, a little disappointed about how her  
  
salutation came out.  
  
Oliver let out a jolly laugh and said, "You just sounded exactly the  
  
same way you did the first time we met last summer."  
  
"Right... have you heard the news?"  
  
"News? Is there something I need to know?"  
  
"How can I put this gently... You didn't hear what went on in my  
  
potions class today?"  
  
"No... did Snape hurt you? If he did I'll-"  
  
"He didnt hurt me." Janie interrupted before Oliver could finnish. "  
  
Its quite the contrary actually, at least from Snapes point of view.  
  
I...I...I should have told you this before now, when we first met,  
  
that...that..."  
  
"Janie, you don't have to be scared to tell me anything." After a  
  
long pause, "What is it? It can't be that bad."  
  
"I'M HIS NIECE!!" Janie bellowed after she could hold it in no longer.  
  
"Who's niece? Not Snape's are you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
*Pause*  
  
"I knew you would hate me after I told you."  
  
"No, I don't hate you. It all fits now, no wonder Snape gave me that  
  
huge lecture on dating students in his house."  
  
"What did he say to you?"  
  
Putting on his thick Brittish accent he said in a Snapelike voice..."  
  
If I catch you trying to manipulate, take advantage, or hurt my best  
  
Keeper, you will find yourself on the next train home!"  
  
The resemblance of Snapes voice made Janie laugh. " Thats it? So all  
  
he cares about is winning Quiddich, and he thought you were trying to  
  
make us lose. I was beginning to think that he was sticking up for  
  
me, taking care of me sort of."  
  
"Well yes, there was more. I just think he was upset that one of his  
  
students was stooping to a Gryffindor."  
  
"Exactly. And now the whole school knows that he is related to a  
  
Gryffindor lover." They both laughed.  
  
Oliver took Janies hand in his, then he leaned over and kissed her on  
  
the cheek, well thats where he was aiming until Janie moved her head  
  
to see what he was doing, and thier lips met. It was unintentional  
  
for both of them, they were magnitized to eachother. After what  
  
seemed like ages, they let go.  
  
Oliver put his hand to Janies cheek and said, "Nothing could ever  
  
stop making me loving you." 


	34. Concerning Kisses

"You guys kissed!" exclaimed Eliza when Janie told her the events of  
  
the afternoon.  
  
"Not so loud, everyone in this school already knows too much about  
  
me."  
  
"Did you like it? Is he a good kisser? How long was it? Did he kiss  
  
you or you kiss him?"  
  
"Blimey Eliza, can't you hold anything in? Of course I liked it, he's  
  
a good kisser, it was long enough, and it was an accident."  
  
"How could it be an accident?"  
  
"Well he was sitting beside me, and after I told him the Snape news,  
  
he leaned over to kiss my cheek, and I didn't know what he was doing  
  
so I turned my head, and his lips landed on mine. Afterwards he said  
  
nothing could make him stop loving me."  
  
"Oooooh! Ron is a great kisser."  
  
"Even better than Harry?"  
  
"Don't bring that up again!" Eliza said as they both heard hurried  
  
footsteps thumping through the corridor.  
  
"Hello Luna," said Eliza.  
  
"Hello both of you. I have been looking everywhere for you Janie,  
  
tell me everything, what did Oliver do when you told him?"  
  
"He kissed her," answered Eliza.  
  
"WHAT?! Finally, I won!"  
  
"What are you talking about, Luna?" asked Janie. Then it hit  
  
her, "You two placed a bet on me!"  
  
"It was only 5 silver sickles."  
  
"Thats right Eliza, now cough it up," said Luna holding out her hand.  
  
"We're sorry Janie, are you mad?" apologized Eliza.  
  
"A little, but now that I think about it, its kinda funny. Oliver and  
  
I have been dating for a long time now and he never kissed me. So  
  
what was the bet?"  
  
"Luna said you would kiss before Christmas and I said after."  
  
"Why don't you both just give me five sickles each and we will call  
  
it a tie."  
  
"We need to get to the Great Hall for dinner, its just about to  
  
start," said Luna, changing the subject.  
  
**************  
  
"Are you doing anything for the holidays, Luna?" Janie asked as she  
  
put a second helping of mashed potatoes on her plate.  
  
"I don't know yet, why, are you?"  
  
"Oliver asked me last week if I wanted to go home with him and stay  
  
with his family."  
  
"WOW! Are you going to?"  
  
"I don't know yet, I think it would be awkward for myself and his  
  
family if I were to be in there house for two weeks."  
  
"I say go for it. Have you met his parents?"  
  
"No, my parents don't even know I have a boyfriend, they're the type  
  
that would bring me home immedietly and lecture me on boys."  
  
"The sooner they find out the better, how would you like it if the  
  
found out from," Luna stopped in the middle of her sentence," don't  
  
look now, but someone who you would not like to see right now is  
  
coming your way."  
  
Janie knew by the sound of her voice it was Flint. "What should I do  
  
Luna?" but it was too late for her to answer.  
  
"Hello Janie," he spat, (Literally)," fancy seeing you here."  
  
"It is dinner, the whole school is in here," Janie said  
  
irritably,"what do you want?"  
  
"I've come to give you a second chance."  
  
"For what," she growled.  
  
"For going out with me. I heard what happened in your potions class  
  
and I think its jolly you two are related."  
  
"Why? So you can score some extra points with Snape? Is Quiddich not  
  
boosting your grade up enough?"  
  
"Oh no my dear, there is much more to it," he said as he drew  
  
uncomfortably closer to her face,"just the way you handle the  
  
quaffle, its so...sexy!"  
  
Janies fist clenched together and she sent a forceful punch to his  
  
nose. Now the whole hall was watching. "There's a nose to match your  
  
teeth!" she said aloud with a grin.  
  
But the grin faded when she saw that all the Professors, even  
  
Dumbledore, had seen what she just did. She new there was no hope.  
  
"IN THE HALL MACPHERSON!" Snape bellowed. Never had anyone heard him  
  
yell so loud.  
  
Janie put her head down and began walking to the main  
  
enterance. "Other hall," Snape hollared after her. So she turned to  
  
leave out the Professor enterance on the side of the Great Hall. She  
  
was rather fortunate she didn't have to make the long hike to that  
  
back with all her classmates eyes on her. 


	35. PreChristmas

Christmas was quickly approaching and everyone was in a mad dash  
  
trying to find the perfect Christmas gifts for their friends and  
  
family. Eliza was, of course, among these crazy shoppers currently  
  
bustling around Hogsmeade on their final shopping trip before break.  
  
"C'mon, Ron!" Eliza shouted behind her to a very tired looking Ron  
  
Weasley. "We're going to miss the big sale at Flourish and Blotts  
  
and I know exactly what I want to get for Hermione!"  
  
Ron groaned and quickened his pace slightly, but not enough to keep  
  
up with Ms. I'm-So-Stressed-Out-Because-Christmas-Is-Like-Next-Week.  
  
Not to mention he had been chosen as the bell-hop for this  
  
particular outting and was at the moment carrying all the packages  
  
Eliza had bought that day.  
  
Eliza quickly dashed between a couple that looked as though they  
  
might be trying to suck each others faces off and paused just long  
  
enough to turn and give a quick eyebrow raise and make kissy faces  
  
in Ron's direction.  
  
Ron caught the look and immediatly felt his face heating up. 'She  
  
better not expect me to kiss like that.' He thought to himself,  
  
while excusing himself and passing by the couple and entering the  
  
shop.  
  
Eliza immediately went for the section she wanted and reappeared  
  
moments later carrying three different books. "Wizards and the  
  
Witches Who Love Them", "How To Set Off His Broomstick", and Eliza's  
  
personal favorite "Harry Potter: A Biography" by some woman named  
  
Rita Skeeter, oh how that woman could make up the most outlandish  
  
tales.  
  
Ron spotted her heading for the desk to pay and steered his way  
  
through the crowd to her side.  
  
"Why the bloody are you buying Hermione books? You know she  
  
basically owns the library."  
  
"Oh believe me Ronald, they do NOT have these books in the library."  
  
Eliza said with a smirk.  
  
"Rubbish, Hogwarts has every book. They must have these. Let me have  
  
a look."  
  
Ron made a grab for the books but Eliza quickly put them out of his  
  
reach.  
  
"Uh Uh," Eliza chastised, "You're not allowed, for girls only."  
  
Ron huffed but let the subject fall. Eliza shot him a brilliant  
  
smile and he knew that it probably didn't matter anyway.  
  
"Honestly," Eliza started, "I don't see why Hogwarts wouldn't have  
  
these books. You'd think they were trying to shelter us or  
  
something."  
  
~*~  
  
When they arrived back in the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron  
  
immediately dropped all the packages he had been carrying around and  
  
plopped down on the couch looking exhausted.  
  
Eliza walked in the portrait after him and stifled a laugh.  
  
"Oh poor little Ronny-Poo, is he all nackered from his exciting day  
  
at Hogsmeade?" Eliza said in a fake high, baby voice.  
  
Ron groaned his response and rolled over onto his side. Eliza  
  
laughed, set her bags down and started for the portrait door again.  
  
"I'm gonna go visit Janie and Luna." She said as she opened the  
  
door. It always got a response from Ron whenever she would go see  
  
them. He absolutely hated that his girlfriend would even associate  
  
with Slytherins, more or less befriend them.  
  
But this time he just grunted and remained where he was.  
  
Eliza put her hands on her hips, she was positive she hadn't run him  
  
down that much. They were only there for 6 hours for goodness sakes!  
  
"In the Slytherin dungeons..." she emphasized Slytherin. No response.  
  
"I'll get all comfortable in the SLYTHERIN common room..." Again,  
  
emphasis on Slytherin. No Response.  
  
She thought for a moment.  
  
"Oh I hope that Draco Malfoy is there. Man, hoo-hoo Hottie." She  
  
fake fanned herself.  
  
Ron shot up off the couch and turned to gawk at her.  
  
"Wh...You... no...not... Really?" He asked.  
  
Eliza giggled and walked out the door calling teasingly behind  
  
her "Maybe!"  
  
Once outside the portrait door she ran into none other than Oliver  
  
Wood.  
  
"G'day 'Liza." He greeted in his pure Scottish accent.  
  
"Oh Hello there Mr. Accident." Eliza giggled as she walked past him.  
  
"Wiat, Mr. Who?" Oliver asked, obviously confused.  
  
"Oh I heard about you and Janie's little accident."  
  
Oliver turned a very unflattering shade of red and started to  
  
protest.  
  
"Oh don't worry, your secrets safe with me, sugar lips."  
  
She dashed down the hallway to avoid a verbal assault by her best  
  
friends boyfriend, laughing all the way.  
  
Finally she reached the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
"Password." The ugly portrait demanded.  
  
"Pure Blood." Eliza said while rolling her eyes. 'Must have been  
  
Draco's idea' she thought for about the hundreth time since she  
  
learned the password.  
  
She stepped into the very green room and was greeted by a very  
  
unwelcoming person.  
  
"What are you doing here, Gryffy?" Marcus Flint demanded. He was the  
  
only one in the common room at the time and was making his way out  
  
the portrait when Eliza walked in.  
  
Eliza groaned remembering all the horrible stories she'd heard from  
  
Janie about this guy. He was sneering at her, baring most of his  
  
teeth and now she understood what Janie meant by "Talk about need  
  
for dentures."  
  
"Sod off, Flint."  
  
"I suppose you're looking for Janie. Don't see why she hangs around  
  
the likes of you. If I were her I would curse you every time you  
  
stepped foot in that door." He said gesturing to the portrait.  
  
"Well then I guess, in that case, I would stop coming in the door,  
  
eh?"  
  
Marcus looked confused, he wasn't one of the brightest people, she  
  
was told.  
  
Eliza sighed and asked, "Where is Janie by the way?"  
  
"None of your business, get out."  
  
"No."  
  
Marcus was reaching for his wand and Eliza was just thinking what a  
  
horrible little creep he was when Draco Malfoy came flying down the  
  
boys stairs. He immediately saw what was going on and placed himself  
  
between Eliza and Marcus.  
  
"'Lo there Flint. Lovely day ain't it? Why don't you go ride your  
  
broomstick, practice those great Quidditch skills." He said  
  
shuffling Marcus out the portrait.  
  
"Oh and do be careful not to get another head injury, I'm not sure  
  
your potion grade could take it." With that Draco shut the portrait  
  
and turned to face Eliza.  
  
"Than..."  
  
"Shut up Dishque." Draco interuppted quite rudely. "I only made him  
  
leave because I figured if anyone around here is to be cursing  
  
Gryffindors they should at least know how to pull off a proper  
  
stunning spell. That idiot doesn't know a drop of magic, drop of  
  
anything really."  
  
Eliza was quite taken aback, thinking that Draco was actually trying  
  
to be nice and help her out for once. 'Oh, well' she thought, 'Some  
  
things never change.'  
  
"Eliza!" a voice shouted from the top of the girls stairs.  
  
Luna and Janie came bounding down the staircase with serious faces.  
  
"Thank goodness you're here, we were just going to look for you."  
  
Janie said.  
  
"We have to talk now." Luna said, shoving Eliza up the stairs,  
  
leaving Draco scowling up after them.  
  
"You know that ring?" Janie asked.  
  
"What ring?" Eliza responded.  
  
"This one." Luna said raising Eliza's left hand and pointing at the  
  
ring.  
  
"Yea, I know it. It is mine." Eliza said, rather confused.  
  
"Well..." 


	36. Janie's Punishment

Janie waited a few seconds in the hall before Snape came out.  
  
"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" screamed Snape in her face.  
  
"Did you not hear what he was saying to me?" Janie answered.  
  
"And what exactly was it that made you turn your hand on him?"  
  
This made Janie think about what he really did say, and surely she  
  
did not want to repeat it to Snape, so she simply said, "he was  
  
trying to coo me."  
  
"Coo you? COO YOU?! COO YOU MACPHERSON!" and after a deep breath,"I  
  
am truely ashamed of your appalling behavior.  
  
"He was making me extremely uncomfortable." She was now on the verge  
  
of tears.  
  
"I think I will take over, Severus," Dumbledores voice came from  
  
behind Janie, and she couldn't have been more relieved.  
  
"Headmaster, I was only taking the necessary-"  
  
"Thank you, Severus. Miss MacPherson if you would please join me in  
  
my office."  
  
Janie followed in earnest to get away from her fuming uncle. It  
  
wasn't as far to his office as she imagined, but quite close to the  
  
Great Hall. When Dumbledore spoke the opening password, Sherbet  
  
Melon, a golden eagle twisted down into the opening and Dumbledore  
  
stepped in along with Janie. They landed in a large but quite crowded  
  
office where countless items hung on the wall and books and papers  
  
filled the shelves.  
  
Dumbledore sat down behind his desk, "Please have a seat," he told  
  
Janie. "Now, I am sure you must have an explanation for all this."  
  
Janie cleared her throat, "Yes... I was defending myself."  
  
"Really? And what was he doing to you?"  
  
"How do I put this?" she said aloud,"he was saying things to me that  
  
were extremely unnecessary."  
  
"Unnecessary enough to be punched?"  
  
"No, I acted on impulse. He has been stalking me ever since it was  
  
announced I was the new Slytherin Keeper."  
  
"I know. And I must say you have handled it quite well, until now. I  
  
suppose the anger and frustration was building up inside of you all  
  
along and tonight was the unlucky one?"  
  
"Thats absolutely right, Professor."  
  
"You have broken a school rule, therefore, you must be punnished.  
  
Even though I understand you were trying to protect yourself."  
  
"Yes I was trying to protect myself, I didn't know what he was going  
  
to pull next,I-"  
  
"You will be serving three detentions with Professor Snape. They will  
  
start tomorrow."  
  
"Aren't there any other Professors available? What about Mr. Filch?"  
  
she asked desperately.  
  
"Please understand, I am trying to help the relationship between you  
  
and your uncle," Dumbledore said. "I think all you two need is a  
  
little quality time. You may go now."  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster," and Janie departed. Dreading the next day.  
  
She went immediately to the Slytherin common room, and to her  
  
surprise, Eliza, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and even Oliver were there  
  
wating for her, of course Luna and Draco were there as well.  
  
"Well?" they all chimed together as soon as they saw Janie.  
  
"I have to serve three detentions with none other than Uncle Severus."  
  
"Snape made you serve detentions with himself?" exclaimed the  
  
confused Hermione.  
  
"No, Dumbledore did, he took me to his office and we chatted."  
  
"It was Dumbledore's doing? What a horrible man!" said Eliza.  
  
"No! No, he was quite understanding to the whole Flint thing, he's  
  
trying to do a good thing, sending me to detention with Snape."  
  
"You shoulda seen Flints nose after you left, it was bloody bloody,"  
  
piped Ron.  
  
"That line was great Janie, 'There's a nose to match your teeth!' it  
  
had everyone laughing." said Luna.  
  
"I didn't hear anyone laughing." Janie answered.  
  
"No, but everyones been talking about it," Draco sneered, "thanks to  
  
you, he might not be able to play the next quiddich match."  
  
"That's not untill after Christmas, it'll be better by then," said  
  
Janie, "besides, those teeth of his haven't been a problem so far in  
  
his game."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Janie, do you think I could talk to you privately?" asked Oliver.  
  
"Of course, whats wrong?" Together they left the Slytherin common  
  
room and headed outside to the courtyard.  
  
"What did Flint say to you?" Oliver asked with a conserned face.  
  
"Please, Oliver, I should not like to repeat it. Lets just say he  
  
crossed a few boundaries."  
  
"Did he touch you? If he laid one finger on you I'll-"  
  
Before he could finnish, Janie interrupted. "No Oliver, he didn't. I  
  
would really rather not repeat what went on."  
  
"I just don't want you to get hurt, Flint can be very singular  
  
sometimes."  
  
"I'm fine, really, Flint will never hurt me. I think I proved that  
  
tonight."  
  
Oliver reached for her arm, "Janie, this is not joking matter. I care  
  
about you, and it would kill me to see you hurt."  
  
This was serious, Oliver was serious. Putting her head against his  
  
shoulder, she said, "I care about you too, and I know you have other  
  
things to worry about, don't give this matter a second thought."  
  
"Do your detentions start tomorrow?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I'll be waiting for you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'll be waiting for you. The whole time you're in detention, I will  
  
wait in the corridor outside Snapes classroom untill I see you are  
  
safely back in the Slytherin common room."  
  
Janie was moved to tears. She tried to refrain from crying because it  
  
would be embarassing to lose it in front of Oliver. She could barely  
  
get out the words, "Thank you."  
  
Oliver then put both arms around her so that Janie's head was agains  
  
his chest. She could hear the steady beating of his heart. She lost  
  
it. She had never cried so hard in front of anyone, let alone her  
  
boyfriend. Everything was just so built up inside of her, that when  
  
it came, it came hard. They remained in each others arms until the  
  
sun was no where to be seen. 


End file.
